


Made of Silver Light and Shadow

by JakeyBakey



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love, M/M, Music, No Sex, Protectiveness, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, Time Travel, True Love, family sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeyBakey/pseuds/JakeyBakey
Summary: The Hargreeves children knew they'd receive their soul-marks. But they didn't know what would come with it. Their father, Sir Reginald Hargreeves, had the power to take away their soul-marks if he thought it would be for the better. But even he wouldn't do that right? This is the most dysfunctional family in the world, possibly the universe. But through their mess ups, failures, and triumphs they love each other.Five and Vanya are meant for each other.Luther and Allison are meant for each other.Klaus and Ben are meant for each other.Diego will find his someone.





	1. Darlin' Won't You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story, and I'm not the best at writing but I'm trying. It's a soulmate AU, mainly focusing on the Fiveya ship. But there are arcs and other stories for other characters. It's a little slow to start with because I want there to be things for each of the seven members but the ultimate goal is Fiveya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow was their thirteenth birthday. In the moments leading to the hands hitting 12 silence filled the room, the members of The Umbrella Academy would receive their one and only soul marks. There were a million things running through each of their minds. Like the fact that they didn't know anyone outside of the academy. Let alone others of their own age. Oh and the all too real fact that Sir Reginald could strip them of their marks if he saw fit.
> 
> If it was to distract Number One from taking leadership of the team he would.  
> If it was to distract Number Two from pursuing 100% accuracy he would.  
> If it was to distract Number Three from the hostages he would.  
> If it was to distract Number Four from overcoming his fear of ghosts he would.  
> If it was to distract Number Five from his time travel equations he would.  
> If it was to distract Number Six from gaining control of the monster living inside him he would.  
> If it was to distract Number Seven from- What does she do again? Doesn't matter no one would notice anyways.
> 
> * * *
> 
> To each their own, but that doesn't work with soul-marks now does it?  
> Each siblings get's their soul-mark. Who will get what?

That's right he could take away their destiny that the universe had so carefully chosen for each individual. That would be just horrible right?

As the clock hit 5 til 12, the grand doors to the parlor creaked open. Everyone stood up as Sir Reginald Hargreeves, head of the Hargreeves 'family', walked in.

"You may sit now." He said pointing to the chairs he had Pogo set up. They had a small silver number corresponding to each member. Starting from Number One down to Seven. "As you all know," pausing to look at Four fidgeting with his uniform sleeves. "Tonight you will all receive your soul marks. Now I expect that these do not affect your training and missions in any shape or form. Understood?"

There were a bunch of quiet murmurs and whispers that ended up in a unison head nod.

"Although soul marks have been around for centuries, and have had numerous studies on the effects of them, that does not mean we know how they will affect you and your powers. Pogo will write down what your marks are to each and every last detail. We'll also have to run tests on each of you. Now, I'm sure you have all heard that you get to choose names today. That is true. No matter what, I will continue to call you by your true names. Also that you refer to each other that way in my presence. Underst-" He started, only to be cut off by the sound of the grandfather clock in one of the neighbouring hallways. With a slight nod to Pogo, he was gone with the ringing of the grandfather clock.

"Now children, let's take a look at your arms." With that everyone's heads snapped to Pogo. "We'll start with you Master One. Hold out your right arm and tell me what name have you chosen?"

"Luther"

Smiling, "It suits you well Number One- I mean Luther," quickly correcting himself. Looking to the journal he was holding he wrote:

**_Number One - Luther_ **  
_Soul mark is a black and white Polaroid camera it has a golden outline with a silver lens._  
_Soul mate probability is in a wide range of occupations._

"What about you Master Two? Name and arm."

Number Two started, "D-d-d D-i-e," after a moment of stuttering Grace spoke up.

"Remember dear, picture the word inside your head."

"D-dieg-g-o. I choose Di-e-e-go."

"What a great name Diego. May I see your arm now?"

"S-sure"

After a few moments of examining he wrote in the journal:

**_Number Two - Diego_ **  
_Soul mark is a metallic gold police badge. There is a single word coloured black that reads 'Kraken'_  
_Soul mate is probably involved with the law. Hopefully it is on the good side of it._

"Great. Master Three you're up."

"There were so many names to choose from. It was so hard to pick just one!" Number Three blurted out holding her arm up. Four rolled his eyes then went back to his conversation with Six. "Any ways," glaring at Four, "After hours of looking at names I had two to choose from, Claire and Allison. So after another hour of picking then going back I chose Allison."

With a small chuckle he went back to writing:

**_Number Three - Allison_ **  
_Soul mark is a grey circle - which looks to be the moon. With what looks like a small american flag on it._  
_Soulmate has to do with the moon. Likely an astronaut._  
_With Number One's interest of the moon, could they be soulmates?_

With that Pogo moved on to the next. After a few minutes of trying to get Number Four's attention, Number Five's patience ran out. Already very annoyed with the conversation he was stuck between, he quickly said "I don't have all night. I have many equations to work on after this. Hurry up!" Four stopped in the middle of the word he was in and stared at him. But his face wasn't mad or angry. No he had the biggest shit eating grin ever.

"Name Master Four?

Knowing just how to antagonize his brother he started, "Oh man. Just like Allison said, there were so many names to choose from. Like Kevin, Justin, Alex, Dave, Liam, Simon..." Out of his peripherals he could just barely see his dearest brother Number Five as he went on. He could be classified as a health hazard with the anger he was radiating. "Oh oh and Rex I really liked that name."

"Please get to the point Master Four. It's very late and you all still have training in the morning."

"Oh fine," sad his fun was over. "I think I'll go by Klaus."

"Interesting name," Pogo starting to write, "How'd you come to that name?"

Number Five's built up rage coming out, "We don't have time for this Pogo!"

**_Number Four - Klaus_ **  
_Soul-mark is an ocean like creature with multiple tentacles. Six to be exact. They are greenish coloured with a black outline_  
_Soulmate could be a marine biologist. Or possibly another Academy member, Number Six_

Finishing and moving slightly to the right Pogo opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Number Five. "I'm sorry I cut you off Pogo. I know you wanted this to be special for all of us, but I'm in a really big hurry right now. Please forgive me."

"No need to apologize Master Five," he stated. Completely unfazed. "I know your father has really been pushing you on your training and equations."

"Thank you so much. I'd like to just go by Five. I don't see a huge need to have another separate name."

"Very well Five."

**_Number Five - Five_ **  
_Soul-mark is a blue stopwatch with two bow shaped hands pointing to 7:25_  
_Soulmate could be in the past, present, or future. Unclear to which or when or who._

Five wanted to leave after that. He knows that Pogo would have let him too. But, Number Seven would be up after Six. She was his best friend. So he decided to stay for a bit longer just to see what his closest friend and sibling got. Despite acting like he didn't have time or care about soulmates, he wanted so badly for Seven to be his. His mark was a little baffling. In his mind he kept trying to connect the two. But ultimately he just couldn't. So maybe if he saw hers his mind would be at ease. The day before they had promised each other that no matter what happened, they wouldn't let it affect their friendship in any way. Except now he was regretting that promise. Five isn't Five with out Seven. She's always there to keep him in check when he wasn't the best to his other siblings.

His mind antagonizing him at the mere thought of her. Suddenly he was snapped out of daze.

"Very nice Ben."

He wasn't paying attention to what Six's mark was. Or is his name Ben now? He got a chance to look, good thing he's a quick reader.

**_Number Six - Ben ___** ____  
_Soul-mark is a syringe. It appears to be empty, but is clearly a syringe._  
_Soulmate possibly involved in the medical field. Or a drug user perhaps?_

__"Ah Miss Seven. I've watched you grow as a person. How far you've come. Have you chosen your name?"_ _

__"Yes, Vanya. I chose it because it relates to-"_ _

__"Hurry up! It's like 1 and I want to sleep!" Luther snapped. Vanya just brushed it off. Like she always does._ _

__"Hey! Don't raise your voice at her. It was just as hard for her to pick a name as it was for you!" Five shot back defending Vanya._ _

__"No. She has all the time in the world! She doesn't go on missions! She doesn't have intense training like us! She sits and plays her stupid violin all day everyday! She should have had a 'regular' name from the beginning. Because-"_ _

__"Don't say it Luther," Five warned._ _

__"Because she-"_ _

__"I'm seriously warning you, stop before you say something you'll regret." He said as calm and collectively as he could._ _

__"Because she's," looking to the other siblings then to Allison for backup. She just shook her head, "Because she's just ordinary!"_ _

__Five was already in fighting stance. The look on his face showed that if his siblings didn't step in, Luther would get his life long goal of going to the moon._ _

__Meanwhile Vanya was scared out of her mind. Eyes welling up with tears. She just wanted it to all stop. Pogo saw that she moved from her chair to the corner of the room. Swiftly made his way over to calm her. Even over the loud arguing, he could hear her repeatedly mumbling 'stop stop stop'. Done with their constant arguing he got up to end it._ _

__"I'm just saying. I mean we all know it's true. Maybe if we said it MORE around her, she wouldn't run away crying all the time." Luther said with no remorse to his actions._ _

__"Just because it's true doesn't mean you have to say it! We know Klaus has like 10 Playboys under his bed, but do you see any of us saying that out loud all the time?" Pure rage was building in his blood. He had his other four siblings holding him back so Luther would survive._ _

__Klaus gave a shocked face and slightly let got, "That was uncalled for dear brother," he said in the most 'hurt' tone he could. Because he knew brother dearest was just trying to help Vanya. Plus he keeps them in his desk._ _

__"What's your point? There's a big difference between hiding some magazines and being ordinary."_ _

__He teleported behind Luther fists ready when suddenly Vanya screamed, "STOP!" At the top of her lungs and the window shattered to her left. One of the branches of an oak tree outside the parlor had fallen from a storm outside._ _

__The fighting stopped. It was all quiet as the sound of the pouring rain and wind washed over the room. Vanya took this as a chance to get out. Holding back as many of her tears as she could, she bolted out of there while everyone was focused on the window._ _

__"CHILDREN!" Came Reginald's voice as the door slammed open. "Look at the mess you've created! All of you, to bed. NOW!" Then he walked back to what they could only assume is his room._ _

__Pogo was just shaking his head and talking to himself_ _

____**_Number Seven - Vanya_ **  
_Soul-mark is also a stopwatch. But it's gold with the hands as silver bows. Very similar to Number Five's. Reads 7:25 also._  
_Soulmate could also be in the past, present, or future. Although she is most likely linked to Number Five._  
_Need to run extra tests. After a fight between Number One and Five, the window in the parlor shattered from a tree. This could be due to-_

__Pogo looked to his side. Five was looking over his shoulder. "Master Five get out of here before your father comes back. Go check on Miss Vanya."_ _

__Five didn't say a word. But his expression turned from anger to panic. Looking around he realized Pogo was right, she ran off. With a nod he disappeared into the halls yelling, "Wait! Vanya where are you?"_ _

__The other five siblings stood there. They too had seen, rather heard what Pogo was saying. They knew that Five shared a mark with Vanya. That they were destined for each other. But no one said a word. Allison, Klaus, and Ben didn't know what to say. Diego wanted to say something but his stutter got the best of him. And Luther just stood there with an evil grin on his face. He knew Reginald would find out about this. He would take away Five's soul-mark. That would show him. No. He wanted him to take her soul-mark instead. There's no greater pain than his love losing the one thing good thing they shared. She didn't need one anyways._ _

__Grace, who everyone forgot about said, "Now children, you heard what your father said. It's time for bed. I'll bring up a small snack and some water in 10 minutes." The way she said it gave everyone chills. She had a lot of emotion in it, but it was the wrong emotion. Too happy and upbeat. Even after the fight._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter done, but I'll post it tomorrow or the next day.


	2. Settle Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a heart, or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I don't really like Luther. But I still want arc for all.

Despite being told to go to sleep, no one was able to sleep. Now it's 2 am. Only 45 minutes since a rogue tree branch shattered a window ending the venomous fight. Everyone was laying in bed, well almost everyone at least. It was dead silent all throughout the house. The only sounds they heard were of Pogo and Mom cleaning the broken glass. The outside debris crashing on the wall of the parlor alongside the sounds of the rain crashing down on the roof. With the wind howling so loud it was almost like it was in their house. Wait it was in their house.

A series of three small knocks came from the wall adjacent to Luther's. It was Allison. He opened the door hoping that Allison was here to cuddle with him. He could not possibly have been more wrong. If only he knew what what was ahead of him that night.

Ah he turned the knob and was about to say, "What's up-"

"What the hell were you thinking back there?" Allison growled as she stormed in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Luther. I'm not in the mood!"

"Alright you got me. I just don't like to brag to people about my amazing leadership skills."

"God, your head is so far up your ass sometimes. It's amazing you haven't died due to loss of oxygen." She scoffed.

"What are you talking about? I handled the perfectly." Luther said clearly taken back by lack of praise from his soulmate.

"Perfectly? Hardly!"

"I did what had to be done. And put Seven in her place."

"Do you even hear yourself right now? How stupid you sound? Her name is Vanya not Seven!" Screamed back. Rage building in her bones.

"She started talking about something she didn't need too. We have training in the morning and I wanted to go to sleep. She was just in the way."

Not buying any of his shit she retorted, "If you were so concerned with going to bed why didn't you? Hmm?"

"Well I wanted to see what your mark was. You know since-"

"Here look," She said smacking him across the face with her right arm.

"What was that for?" He whined as he rubbed his face.

"For being mean to Vanya." She said coldly pulling away as he tried to hug her.

"She was talking out of term."

"Well I also went off. And you didn't say anything about that did you?"

If Luther could see his own face. He looked so stupid.

"So why did you say something about her and not me? Huh?"

"Well you see-"

"I want the truth. NOW!"

"Okay okay just be quiet. Mom or Pogo might hear you!" He offered her a place to sit next to him on the bed. But she chose to lean on the wall next to the door.

Arms crossed, "Well?"

"It's just, I envy her. She gets it so easy. No intense training. No combat lessons with Diego. No grueling missions. No nothing. Because she's just ordinary. Except in this family she is the extraordinary one because she is the only one who doesn't do what we do. She just-she has it so easy and yet every time I or anyone bring up the fact that she's different she runs away crying. She get's special treatment from Father, Mom, and Pogo. And what do I get? What do we get? Even more intense training." He huffed out in anger.

Allison was starting to see and understand what Luther was trying to say. She didn't agree the way he was saying it, though she stay quiet and nodded along with what he said.

"I just don't get why she was the lucky one. She's done nothing, but has gotten so much!"

"Let me tell you something Luther," she said clearly even more annoyed than before. "Vanya has worked so hard for that spot in the family. Because she was given nothing. She didn't get to have superpowers like us. You say she's the 'lucky' one not having the hard tasks that come with having powers, but she works just as hard if not harder than you and me."

"How's that?" He said under his breath and rolling his eyes.

"What was that?" The venom thick in her voice.

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought. Think about it. Okay just stop for a second and think about."

"Think about what exactly?"

"Think about not having powers for one second okay?"

"But I do have them."

"But just for a second let's pretend that you didn't,"

"Okay?"

"If you didn't have powers do you think we'd still be friends?"

"Yeah we would. We have a special bond remember," he said pointing to his wrist.

"But remember that Father always told us to not talk to Vanya. To ignore her because she isn't apart of the team right? If you were the one without powers, you would be the one that we avoided. If you didn't have anything that could be useful to the team, do you think Father would get rid of you the second he could?"

He thought for a second. Realizing he had looked at this from the wrong view. He wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to. His pride was hurt.

"So don't you think that Vanya deserves some recognition too? Because clearly she's doing something Reginald thinks is worth while if he's keeping her here with us."

"I-"

"No! Shut up for just a minute! After the window broke, probably because you two were yelling so loudly, Vanya ran off."

"She ran off????"

"Yeah she did. And we're still trying to find her. If she's gone," pausing to take a breath, "then her loss, is on your hands." She ground out opening the door and storming to look for Vanya.

Dumbfounded and at a loss for words Luther looked up only to see Ben, Diego, and Klaus standing there. They had heard everything. After a moment of silence Klaus spoke up.

"You know Luther," Klaus started. His tone very serious compared to his usual go with the flow and I don't care one. "What you said back there, although true, wasn't the right thing to say out loud. You don't see us going out of our way to do what you did."

Immediately defensive, "What about what Five said about your Playboys?"

"If you knew me, you'd know I don't really care about what others think of me. In fact what he said was completely right, other than the fact that I keep them on my desk. Not under my bed."

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Starting to get a bit irritated he said, "You know. You have probably put Vanya through more shit that we've gone through. Oh wait, you're the only one who has to go through hard training and missions. It's not like I got locked up in the mausoleum every night for months or anything. Or like Ben comes home from missions covered in blood and in pain from the monsters you force him to release." Done with Luther he simply turned and walked away to help search for Vanya.

Ben only looked at him. Then he walked away. He didn't say a word or even shake his head. That probably hurt more than any words he might have said.

"M-m-man yo-o-u really f-f-f-fuc-c-cked up. May-y-be it's a g-o-ood thi-ing I'm not y-y-ou." Diego slammed the door behind him leaving Luther to think about his horrible actions.

He sat there for a long time. He looked at the clock and it read '3am'. Looking at his soul-mark he knew he really messed up. Now what? Wanting to help find Vanya he got up and put some street clothes on. But as he reached for window lock he stopped. Knowing if he found her she would probably run even further away from him. Defeated he put his pajamas on and laid back down.

For the next 30 or so minutes, Luther sat on is bed. All their words resonating in his brain. Allison's words more so any any others.

_What if she got lost?_  
_What if she got hurt, or even worse?_  
_What if Father takes her mark because of this?_  
_Why can't this all just stop!_

_'Is this what it's like for Vanya?'_ His thoughts slowly consuming him. _'Always in pain, but never says anything to us? Is this what it's like to feel helpless and alone. That everything is just going by and you can't do anything. She must feel like this all the time. No she can't, she's never spoke up about anything. But maybe that's the point. Father barely listens to me, why would he listen to anything she says. What have I done all these year?'_ Everything was now spiraling out of control. God, it was so hot in there now. Reaching for the window once more to let some cool air in, but the room was spinning so fast he couldn't focus straight.

After what felt like hours of laying on his bed trying to move, decides to go downstairs and make something for her. You know as an apology for ignoring her and putting her down for like, thirteen years. He explained to Grace about what happened. Of course leaving out that Vanya was gone. Because if the others knew he ratted them out for leaving, it would drive the wedge even further between them. But she happily agreed to help bake something even though it was 3:30 in the morning.

A few hours and several burnt cakes later, he had it. He made the perfect cake. Well more so they were out of eggs and milk, and this was the only one that he hadn't burnt. He always made fun of Diego for liking to bake with mom. Now he could see that it was actually quite fun. It would probably be even more fun if he wasn't being consumed by guilt.

 _'What should I write?'_ He thought to himself, _'I'm sorry? Or maybe nothing at all?'_ He finally chose not to write anything on the cake. Instead he wrote a card saying sorry and that things would change. Once she was back he'd give it to her in person. He just hoped she would be home.

After the many hours of arguing then listening then moping then baking Luther finally laid down to get some shuteye. As his lids closed his alarm went off. 7am. Exhausted he got up and dragged himself downstairs to the dining table. Thankfully it was Sunday. Which meant that training was much easier and they all had hours of free time. Everyone was there, even Vanya. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. But she was there. She was safe from harm and back into the safety of the mansion.

Looking around the table his siblings were staring. They weren't upset or angry looks. Definitely not remorseful or 'I'm sorry' looks. They all knew he felt bad. That he worked his ass of trying to make a cake and card for her. You know because the smell of burnt batter still lingered. Even Five knew. He was still mad about what had happened, but he knew his brother was trying.

After breakfast they were dismissed. Each had an hour before training. Once they were out of Sir Reginald's sights, they all made his or her way to their designated meeting spot in the attic. Except Vanya, she had Five to guide the way since she was never invited to their meetings before this. No one had said to meet there during breakfast, but everyone knew that's where to go.

Luther of course was the first one to arrive. He had snuck into the kitchen and grabbed his cake from the fridge and made his way up. He was sitting there setting up the cake and card when Diego and Allison arrived. For the first time ever, there wasn't any fighting. Diego didn't start anything with Luther and Allison didn't start fighting with Diego. Then came Klaus talking to Ben. Probably about something he saw in his Playboy no doubt. The last to arrive were Five and Vanya.

Five pulled a chair right next to Vanya. He had his spare blazer around her as she was cold and shivering. She looked very disorientated, and it didn't help when they made eye contact for the smallest of nanoseconds. Which sent her into even more of a panic. Five wasn't to happy about that, but he knew his brother didn't mean any harm.

Once everyone was settled in, Luther began. "Let-let me just say Vanya I'm so sorry about what happened last night."

She looked up to him as he spoke.

"I was in the wrong. I know I shouldn't have said anything and that I should have kept my mouth shut. I don't expect you to forgive me for mistreating you for so long. After the fight Allison came to my room and gave me a serious talk. I-It took her smacking me along with Diego, Klaus, and Ben to realize how much shit we've- I've put you through. And I can't believe that's what it took I-"

"Luther"

"I should have seen you were struggling. I should have been a better leader to notice it-"

"Luther,"

"Then I heard you ran away. And I really wanted to help find you. Please believe me, I did. But-"

"Luther."

"But I didn't want to make things any worse than I had already. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I really want you to know how sorry I am. And-"

"Luther!"

"Huh?" He turned around to see Vanya standing up right behind him. She was very short compared to him. Then again, he was never around for long enough to notice.

"Shut up," Vanya replied sweetly, "I know you're sorry. I forgive you."

"You what?" He shot back in tears and anger. Not towards her, but the submissiveness in her voice.

"I forgive you." She repeated hugging Luther.

"You wha- How? Even after the hell I gave you? You can forgive me so fast?"

"I know you were only following what dad told you to do. And it's okay, I promise."

Taken back he couldn't speak. There were things running through his head. Things like, _'Why?', 'How can you forgive me so suddenly?', 'It's not okay!', 'Just yell and scream at me. Get it all out. Do what I did.', 'Why not slap me?'_ To name some. But in the back of his mind, he always knew that's not the person she was. That she would never go down to his level. He didn't understand why or how she turned out different than the rest of them, but in that moment he didn't care. All he needed was his little sister. The one who could play Mozart's Symphony No. 41 'Jupiter', with no faults. The one he forgot existed most of the time. His sister Vanya.

"You know brother dear," A familiar voice spoke up, "where's our apology hmm? All that yelling last night gave me a hangover." He said rubbing his eyes and pretending to cry.

"No Klaus, that's because you were drinking last night." Diego responded rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but I was drinking after the fight."

"Whatever. I mean you could have asked me. Maybe I wanted a drink too." Arms crossed.

Luther and Vanya looked at eachother, then started laughing on the ground. Allison joined in, then Ben, Klaus, and Five on the ground rolling around.

"What?!" Diego huffed in a supper defending tone. But after Five went down, he didn't stand a chance. He too joined in laughing.

"Before I forget," Luther started, "I baked you this cake. I um don't suggest eating it though..."

Vanya was still just laughing, "Thank you very much Luther."

Through the sounds of children having a good time, they almost didn't hear Pogo calling for them. It was time for their training.

"We'll meet after lunch? Back up here?" Vanya laughed out trying to control herself.

"You're on! Race you all downstairs, last one has to carry the bags next mission!"

It sounded like a herd of elephants throughout the house. Then again it's Sir Reginald Hargreeves' house. It wouldn't be unheard of if that was the case.

"Hey no pushing!"

"I was not!"

"Mom, Allison pushed me!"

"I did not! You're lying!"

"Off to the training hall children," Pogo ushered smiling. Sometimes he forgot they were still children. How far they've grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a decent amount of chapters both planned out and done, but I don't want to release them all at once.


	3. I Know A Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a place they go for comfort and safety. Right?  
> Surprisingly the seven siblings share one, now it's just a matter of who remembers where it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to what happened when Vanya ran away. So the events of it take place after 'Darlin' Won't You Wait', But before 'Settle Down'.

It was all quiet as the sound of the pouring rain and wind washed over the room. Vanya took this as a chance to get out. Holding back as many of her tears as she could, she bolted out of there while everyone was focused on the window.

She ran and she didn't stop running. In and out of the copious amounts of doors in the endless hallways. There were so many places to hide in this huge mansion, but none of them felt safe enough. It was surprising that she didn't run into anything with her blurred vision.

Eventually she came to an elevator. She'd never seen it before, or maybe she did? She searched her mind for it, but nothing came up. With no foreseeable cons she reached for the button down. Before she could complete pushing the button, there was a noise. She froze like a deer in the headlights. It was Five's voice. Boy she really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. The elevator was an option, but it probably wouldn't arrive in time. So she ran again. 

She was scared beyond belief. In the frantic rush to avoid all human interactions, a faint memory of somewhere resurfaced. It all came back at once. A safe place. That everyone forgot about until now. She heard footsteps and ran to her room to grab a jacket. But when she got there, the pitter patter of feet drawing near, she didn't have time. A small jump out the window, and a slide down the gutter she was out. Gone into the night.

It was still raining pretty hard. The wind had died down, but without a jacket she might not last long. Even through the storm, her destination was in view. A few minutes of walking she had arrived.

It was a small wooden tree house atop a birch tree. There were some rose bushes and 5 or 6 saplings scattered nearby. Pogo and Grace had help the children build years ago when they were around two or three. But on their fourth birthday Vanya stopped coming. Then Klaus, Ben, and Allison. Luther and Diego the next to go, but their rivalry kept them there longer than the others. Even at the age of four, their one up game was priority. The last to go was Five. He didn't want to let go, but he did. He would sometimes try and get them all back together there, but he gave up after some months. Not long after he too forgot about it.

The nostalgia came back like a gust of wind. As she closed the hatch and sat down on the cold wooden floor, one memory came back in clear view. It was the last time she remember being truly happy. 

It was just a few days before their fourth birthday. Mom had let them play in the 'backyard' for a few minutes before dinner. They all climbed up one by one into the box. Besides the occasional arguments between Luther and Diego, the treehouse was a safe and happy place. They talked about their trainings and the powers that were developing. Of course Vanya was the only one that wasn't able to join in the conversation. But Five always made sure she got some say in whatever it was. Back then they still cared about her. Luther once gave her a gift. It was an old Walkman with a few tapes. Allison use to paint their nails in there. With a nice forest green polish. Diego gave her a small switchblade. 'Number Seven' was etched into the handle. Ben always gave her books as soon as her finished reading them. Klaus always did her hair, and brought the booze. Even at the age of three, he was always taking something or other that didn't belong to him. Then there was Five. He was always Vanya's favourite. Whenever Mom made cookies or brownies, he would sneak some and give them to her. He even stole one of Reginald's monocles once. 

He had given her the small piece of glass with a golden rim. And she had always kept it safe. Um where was it again? There was a hidden trapdoor that no one new about except her. After a few minutes of searching for the board she found it. Pulling the rusted handle open, there it was. A tiny wooden box, the switchblade, the Walkman with some tapes, some of Ben's old books, a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of nail polish. All still in good condition other than the dust that had collected.

She took out the Walkman and the three of the tapes with it, put the box in her pocket, and grabbed the bottle of vodka. She found a blanket and some pillows, and layed down. A small sip of the vodka made her feel sick. So she put it back in the trapdoor. She popped the first tape in titled, 'Cowboy's Lullaby', and listened.

_So now the lightnin's far away,_  
_The coyote's nothin' skeery,_  
_Just singin' to his deerie_  
_Yeah-ho, a-ma-la-la-la-day!_  
_So settle down, you cattle,_  
_Til' the morning_

Vanya opened up her eyes once the sounds faded. The rain still coming down hard, if not harder. She must have dozed off. With a sigh and a pop of the tape coming out, the next one was in. This time it was 'Spider's Web'. Her eyes started to close once again. Getting lost in the music was a nice change of pace.

_There's a web like a spider's web,_  
_Made of silk and light and shadow,_  
_Spun by the moon in my room at night._

It was cold. Five was lost outside. Well not really. He just didn't know what to do. It's been hours since he'd last seen Vanya. And that worried him. She was nowhere to be found in the mansion. Everyone was now looking for her except Luther, Pogo, Grace, and of course Reginald. No other ideas in mind he walked. No, wandered. It was quiet. _'It's kind of nice,'_ He thought. Over the rain, and now thunder, he heard the faintest sound of music. 

_It's a web made to catch a dream,_

The only thing logical left to do is follow it. And he did. Gripping the straps of his backpack, he slowly made his way to the sound.

_Hold on tight til' I awaken,_

Under the birch tree he stood. There was definitely someone up there. The question now was who? Rope ladder in hand, he was ready to climb up.

_As if to tell me that dreamin's all right._

A sharp pain hit him. Forcing him to stop in his tracks for a moment. The memory of the day they stopped being true siblings came back. It was the morning before their fourth birthday. They just had chocolate chip pancakes with endless amounts of homemade maple syrup. Reginald had dismissed them to go off and play. Everyone went to the treehouse to talk about what presents they hoped to get. Five noticed everyone was there except Vanya, and Allison had come in later than the rest. He asked if they had seen Vanya, they all just shrugged it off. After an hour or so at the treehouse, they left to their rooms. Vanya still hadn't been seen since breakfast. He couldn't find her anywhere, and thought that she just had some other things to take care of. So he stopped and went about his own business. By the time it was dinner, he still hadn't seen her. She didn't come to his room for their daily meetups. He got worried and asked his siblings yet again. They shrugged it off again. She showed up at breakfast the next day. But after she disappeared, she was never the same again. She was still loving and caring. Never wanting to hurt a soul. But behaviour between the others and her had changed. He tried to ask her if she was okay, or what happend. She continued with the same answer of, I don't remember. They all started ignoring her despite her asking how their day was. Maybe Number Three-

_Click_

He was snapped out of his deep thought by a clicking sound. Actually a series of clicks. Then he heard it.

_If you love me, if you love, love, love me,_  
_Plant a rose for me_

It was the cassette tape he had given Vanya after Luther gave her his old Walkman. "What was the name of it again?" He asked himself.

_And if you love me for a long, long time,_  
_Plant an apple tree_

It's 'If You Love Me'! That's the name. He started climbing the ladder. Humming with it to himself.

_So whether I stay or whether I go,_

His hands on the latch to the hatch, now singing out loud.

_You'll have an apple and you'll have a rose_

He heard a soft voice singing along with him.

_So if you love me if you love, love, love me,_  
_Plant a rose for me,_

He smiled when he saw her. Smiling back she gave him a hug.

"After all this time, you still remember the song I gave you," He whispered quietly.

"Of course I did. I have always remembered it, I just could never remember the melody to it." She replied quietly.

"What are you doing up here? Aren't you cold?" Five asked, pulling out a spare blazar from his backpack. He had also swiped a few snacks before he left. With a jacket and food in one hand, he reached out with his other to Vanya.

She looked into his eyes and reached for his hand. Not before catching a glimpse of his soul mark. That's right! In the events leading up to now, she had completely forgotten about her soulmark.

Instead of helping her stand, he got pulled into an embrace on the floor. Some time later she agreed to go back to the house. But the storm didn't like that, so it got worse. Both of them agreed to wait out the storm. They talked for a long while. About the books they read recently, Five's progress on his equations, what piece Vanya wanted to try next with her violin, all that stuff.

Five knew he could easily teleport the both of them back to the house with a flick of his wrist. But he hadn't enjoyed anything like this since he was three.

They talked more and laughed harder than ever. Then came the topic. Soulmarks.

Each looked at the other's mark, and knew what it meant. Both hoped they'd get each other. And somewhere they've always known they would. Unfortunately Reginald came up in conversation. Vanya was more scared than Five that he would take one of, if not both of their soulmarks away. Though it was not what actually bonded them, it was the only thing they had to show that they weren't just another member of the Academy. They were human too.

She started crying. Really really hard. Five wanted to cry just as bad as she did. But he knew that it wouldn't help their situation any more than hindering it. 

He held her as she buried her face in his shoulder. Not long after they both fell asleep. He woke up before her. Looking outside it seemed to be around 6 in the morning. Carefully he woke her up with gentle nudge. And they both made their way to the mansion. Just in the nick of time too, they made it to their beds before Pogo knocked on Five's door, and Grace on Vanya's. Even after hours of crying, she was somehow genuinely smiling. Because Five promised that they would have a meeting with the other siblings, and talk this all out. She was being included.


	4. Titanium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Ben spar. One of them is knocked out and the other feels bad. He'll get back up, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but the next one will be much longer as it's the second meeting. Everyone will have a chance to voice themselves.

Somewhere in the various combat rooms of the training hall:

"Alright Number Four, aim for Number Six's head. A nice clean knockout will buy you and the team more time for hostages." Reginald commanded at the two Umbrella Academy members sparring.

"I can't-"

"You can and will. Until you can overcome your childish fear of ghosts and summon them, working on close combat is your next best option."

"What can I do?" He pleaded nearly dodging an tentacle swinging at him.

"I will not always be there to help you on missions. Think for yourself Number Four." Reginald sighed in disappointment.

"His guard is down at 10 o'clock!" A ghost warned, as it had appeared for a split second then vanished. 

Klaus glanced in the direction the ghost had mentioned. One of Ben's arms had retreated back into his body. He chose to make a run for it. Jumping, rolling, and avoiding the mess of limbs coming at him. Landing two punches to the chest, he hesitated for only the smallest of seconds. Then as he released the final blow, the tentacle that had retreated seemingly materialized and hit him at full force.

The last thing he remembered was being thrown across the matts into the East wall. Everything went black. It was really nice for a while, you know, the silence.

"Number Six, good work today! You kept the hostage dummy safe from on coming attackers, while simultaneously keeping yourself safe. Although one of the tentacles retreated mid battle, you came out victoriously."

Ben just nodded keeping his right eye on unconscious Klaus, "Thank you Father."

"Do not thank me. Though you have much to work on, your skills are what helped you win today. Has receiving your soulmark affected your powers in anyway so far?" He questioned.

"I-I think they listened when I sensed Kl- Number Four charging from my left."

"Very well. Go clean yourself up while I talk to Number Four. Grace will have lunch ready in 30 minutes." 

"Yes Father." He mumbled. As he turned to walk towards the showers, sending a small smile to Klaus slowly coming to. Seconds after crossing over the threshold, sounds of Reginald scolding echoed. 

A quick shower and a fresh uniform change later, Ben was jogging to the kitchen for lunch. Even down the hall, the echoes of his Father's scolding resided. He was talking to someone. More like yelling at someone. Confused he peeked through the keyhole into the sparring room. His closest friend and brother still sprawled out on the floor being yelled at.

"Tsk tsk Number Four. Let's go over the list again! You saw an opening and you went for it. Which would have been fine, but in the process you let your guard down," He began, "You took the first chance you saw to get a hit in, without thinking about the outcomes of your actions. And so you took a full force hit. What if they had a gun? You would be dead right now."

"I'm sorry. I'll do better next time Father."

"Right you will. During the fight, it did look like you were talking to someone. Did you successfully summon an ally?"

"I think it appeared by itself." Slowly replying with a hand on his head.

"I see. Work on your summoning ability. You are the furthest behind in training Number Four. Go shower and clean up. Grace will check your head and have your lunches ready in 20 minutes."

All of Reginald's words had passed right over his head like clouds in the sky.

"Number Four, did you hear me? Answer me Number Four!"

"Huh? Oh yes Father," Four replied struggling to get up and walk out.

Hearing heavy footsteps draw near, Ben tensed up and hid. Only sounds of both the sparring and shower doors closing let the relaxing sensation wash over as he made way back to the showers.

Entering the locker room area Klaus undressed and got in the shower. In there he examined and compared the newly form bruises with the old ones. Ambient sounds of the water hitting the floor kept him in a trance. One where he and all the others were far far from this hell. This included Vanya. A place where no one had powers, or at it wasn't brought up every second. Where they could be just kids. Not some super agent always on call to save the world from danger. It was a peaceful daydream, until the screeching of door opening transported him back to reality.

"Um, hey - Klaus," Ben slurred.

"Hey Ben. I was just finishing up showering. Think you can hand me my uniform while I dry off?" Klaus chirped wrapping a towel around his waist and pointing to the clothes across the room.

Silence. He was staring now. _'Are those all bruises?'_ Rapidly thinking, _'Oh god, is he okay? Is this my fault? I did hit him really hard. No no, it was the monster. It is it's own mind. I wouldn't willingly do this, right?'_ Panic setting in. _'Yeah I'd never hurt my brother on purpose. Even before my mark, they never hurt him. But, I sensed him and I thought to hit him... And they did... Am I gaining control? I don't know- I-'_ Things went blurry.  


It was Klaus's hands. "Earth to Benny-Boo. You in there? I need my clothes, can you grab them please?"

"What? Yes yes. Here you go," He stammered, tossing the stack of clothes.

"Thanks. Didn't you already shower? Whatcha doing in here?"

"I was on my way to the kitchen when I heard Father still yelling at you. You seemed very distracted during sparring, and I wanted to see if you were okay," He admitted.

"Thank you for checking on me dear brother. I am indeed doing just fine!" Klaus croaked out, trying to crack a sincereful smile. Only it was a shattered one.

Out of nowhere Ben randomly ducked and yelped, "Woah, almost hit me with that bullshit there!"

"DID YOU JUST DUCK?" Klaus grinned, socks halfway up his foot.

"No, maybe you have some head trauma." Ben shot back jokingly.

"I think we all have some trauma in one way or another."

Both were silent for a bit. Then Ben spoke up.

"For real, are you okay? Something is distracting you. What is it?" He said softly.

"It's stupid,"

"Come on you can tell me anything. I'm your Benny," Ben paused, contemplating what he was about to say, "I'm your Benny-Boo." He absolutely despised that nickname. Only Klaus was allowed to call him that.

"Okay. It's just last night when we were standing outside Luther room, I told him he wasn't the only one having a hard time. Because he was treating it like he had it the worst. When in reality, he probably has it the easiest. He's Number One. Not Number Four, or Six, or Seven. Number One." His voice getting louder and louder. "We go much harder trainings than he does. For fucks sake I got locked in the mausoleum for hours upon hours. All night for months! And he couldn't say just one word about it? Huh?" A steady stream of tears rolling down his face.

"What-what are you talking about? When?" Ben comforted him.

"During the meeting!" He screamed much louder than he anticipated. "During the meeting. When Luther gave Vanya the cake he made. Where's our cake? Where's _your_ cake?" Lowering his voice just above a whisper.

" _My_ cake?"

"Yes _your_ cake."

"Why?"

"Because," wiping the tears from his face, "Every mission he makes you release the monster. Every mission you have to be the heavy hitter. And every mission you come home in severe pain with blood covering you. Blood of the people we killed. Not to mention half the time you come back with broken bones! And he has the audacity to whine about how bad he has it. When you come home like that. Super strength doesn't include ghosts or monsters around you ever waking second of every goddamn minute!"

Ben understood where it was all coming from now. He could see the years of hurt in his broken voice.

"Let's not forget about Vanya. Our little sister Vanya. Of course I'm so happy that she is finally getting some light. We've all contributed to her sorrow in one way or another. She should be first, but then who? Don't you think you or I should come next? I know it's greedy, but he just-he just-he just-" The words refused to form in his brain.

"He just made it all about him."

Klaus nodded curled up in his lap. He calmed down as he was drifting off to sleep. It was interrupted by a poke from Benny-Boo.

"Klaus? Klaus? Wake up. You might have a concussion!" A worried tone high in his voice.

"I almost forgot," He sat up only to lay back down from dizziness.

"Here," Ben helped him up, "Let's go talk to Mom. She'll look at your head."

Slowly but surely they walked in the direction of the kitchen. It wasn't terribly far, but having the world spinning with every step you take, it slows you down.

"Mom, Klaus got hit into the wall during sparring. Can you take a look at him please."

Turning to look at the boys, she replied, "Of course! I'll meet you at the infirmary in 5 minutes."

"Okay thanks Mom!"

After a few small tests from Grace, she determined it was only minor bruising.

"Lunch will be ready soon. I'll call you boys when it's ready," Her voice rang as she left the room.

Klaus and Ben sat on the fourth bed from the doorway. Klaus's bed. Sure Ben could have gone and layed down on his designated one, but here was a rare moment in the Hargreeves house hold, peace and quiet. They cherished it when where they got it. 

All good things must come to an end though.

"Boys, lunch is ready. Come on before the others eat it for you!"

They looked at each other and laughed. She was right, the others would eat it all if they didn't hurry up.

Running down the hall, Ben turned to Klaus and reassured him he would get a chance to speak his mind. That was a promise.


	5. If We Have Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling bonding will fix all right?
> 
> *Warning slight mention of self harm*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longer chapters, 3000ish words.
> 
> It's going from everyday to every other day. I have work sorry mates.

**Lunch Time - 11:30 am**

"Children, lunch time!" Grace called through the various halls in the Hargreeves mansion.

Everyone came filing in one by one to sit at the long dining table. Things were usually tense during meal times, but Reginald rarely shows up during the lunch hour. So after five or so minutes of waiting for their father, Pogo informed them he would not be joining them today.

Waves of sighs and reliefs washed over the room.

"Well, how was morning training children?" Grace asked placing down a plate filled with a variety of sandwiches.

"It was great. I beat Diego in sparring," Luther exclaimed reaching for the carton of orange juice on the the counter.

"Ye-ah, w-w-wel-l-ll I beat his a-ass in the la-a-ap pool!" Diego interjected.

"Language dear," Grace warned.

"So-o-rry mom," He apologized reaching for the bottle of ketchup.

"Ewww you put ketchup on your egg salad sandwich?" Allison screeched in disgust.

"I do too," Klaus said swiping the bottle out of Diego's hands.

"I accidently knocked Klaus out during sparring," Ben said quietly. Not quietly enough though. Everyone went silent. They knew he would never do it on purpose. That Ben would never hurt a fly. But the way he said it so, casually, wasn't like him.

"I'm okay though guys! Just some bruising." Klaus reassured them as he stuffed his mouth with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"We're glad you're okay Klaus, but let's change the subject," Allison suggested trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Let's talk about," Vanya whispered looking to see if Pogo or Mom was watching, "Our soulmarks."

Five spoke up, "Did dear old father ask anyone of you about your soulmarks' effects on your powers?"

They all looked wide eyed, and nodded.

"I thought I was the only one." Luther said in a low tone.

"No, he asked Klaus and I too." Ben nodded.

"I think he asked all of us. Did he ask you anything Vanya?" Five looked to her staring out the window in the direction of the treehouse. "Vanya? You okay?"

"Yes!" She responded startled flinching at the sound of her glass cracking.

Everyone went silent. How did the glass crack? No one was touching it.

"Ugh. It's too stuffy in here. Let's take the lunch outside. What do you think dear siblings? It could be a picnic."

"Sure!" They all replied.

"I know the perfect place to go!" Five grinned.

Klaus grabbed some paper plates and plastic utensils from the cupboard. Allison packed the rest of the sandwiches and snacks into a backpack. Diego poured everyone's drinks into bottles. Luther notified Grace they were going outside. Ben went upstairs to pick up some books among other things from his room, then packed them into his own backpack. Five warped himself and Vanya upstairs to gather blankets and pillows. After collecting everything needed for the perfect picnic, they were off.

It was nice and bright out. A small breeze blew by the seven as they made their way across the wet lawn to the treehouse. In the light of day, the rose bushes glistened with the previous night's dew. You'd think you were in a park if it weren't for the gigantic mansion in the distance. Other than that it was quite the view.

"I remember this place!" Allison cheered dropping her backpack on the ground racing towards the rope ladder.

"Oh yeah. We use to come here when we were like three right?" Ben commented looking up from his book.

"Come on guys let's get up there before our stuff gets wet!" Vanya shouted back down to them already trailing Allison halfway up the ladder.

After settling in and unpacking the food and blankets the conversation started. Luther sat on two or three pillows near the window of the structure. Allison chose to sit next to him on the ground. Diego sat on beanbag chair Grace sewed for them. Klaus and Ben sat together on a small couch. And of course Five sat next to Vanya. She was resting her head on his shoulder, as they leaned against one of the walls next the secret trapdoor.

"What were we talking about before we left? Oh right our soulmarks! It hasn't effect me I don't think. I'm still terrified of ghosts." Klaus started, "What about you guys?"

"My rumors seem to have increased in power. Before, I could only affect memories, actions, and commands. Now it seems like I can control people's emotions." Allison chimed in.

"My muscles seem to be the same," Luther joked. He flexed his muscles. "But really, my strength seems to be the same."

"My accuracy went up slightly from 92% to 93%. But that might just be form practicing." Diego said.

"I think it's given me the ability to gain control of the tentacles for only a second." Ben answered quietly.

"I can freeze time!" Five blurted out.

Everyone stared for a second.

"But only for a few seconds," He added.

"That's great!" Vanya responded after a few seconds of silence.

"I can also jump further than before. Four, four and a half miles now." Pausing for a second, Five carefully chose his words, "What about you Vanya, did getting your soulmark affect you in anyway?"

"Um I don't think so. I feel mostly the same. That reminds me, I need to take my meds." She went into her bag and pulled out a small medicine holder. Spilling them out into her hands she reached for a water bottle when Five stopped her arm.

"That's more than the usual amount that you take," Five motioned to her hand.

"Father increased my dosage from two twice everyday, to four twice a day. Probably because on our birthday I forgot to take them for 24 hours." Vanya replied casually. Pulling her hand to her mouth, Klaus jumped up and slapped the four small white pills everywhere.

"What was that for Klaus?!" She asked with a slight annoyance in her tone.

"Do you even know why you take those?" He asked in the most serious tone Klaus had ever used.

A little nervous with the sudden change in tone, "Uh no. Dad always said I was a very ill child."

She had everyone's attention. They were all shocked. She didn't even know why she was taking these medicines.

"Listen Vanya," Five started with concern filling his voice, "We want you to stop taking these pills. Just until we can figure out what they're for. Please."

She looked around and saw a sea of nods. "Okay" 

"Wait no, you can't just stop, and go cold tu-u-r-r-rkey. It's dangerous, especially when we don't know what's inside of thos-se. Every few days you cut down the amount you take until you're completely off of them." Diego uttered out, barely stuttering at all.

Luther eyed him wondering how he knew this, but let it go. "Yeah we can investigate it later today okay?"

"Sure," She shrugged. Picking up the scattered pills, only two of them made it into her mouth. For the first time in a long time, her siblings other than Five, were taking interest in her. It was nice and all, but having all the attention on you was hard. "Enough about me guys, how are you feeling with all this going down?"

"Well I-" Klaus started. 

"We should talk about-" Luther cut Klaus off.

Ben didn't like that. He had a promise to fulfil. "Hey Luther, I think Klaus was about to say something. Why don't you let him speak."

"Oh um sorry Klaus I didn't hear you."

"You never hear me," He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Luther shot back defensively.

"I said you never hear me." Klaus responded coldly.

"I do hear you," Luther tried to apologize.

"No. No you don't. It's my turn to speak okay?" He said calmly.

"Yeah"

"Luther, I know you're trying to turn over a new leaf, and I know it's hard. You're doing your best and I think we all know it," Klaus paused gazing around the room as his siblings nodded with his last statement. "It's great and I'm proud of you, but I would like to address your past actions."

Luther knew this would come up sooner or later. As much as he felt the need to defend himself and fight back, he had been in the wrong. Both last night and in the past. "Yes. I know." Was all he could get out before getting cut off by Klaus.

"Last night," He took a breath controlling his words, "When you and Allison were talking about Vanya; You repetitively implied and said that you had the worst out of all of us. It's simply not true. For months on end, Reginald locked me up in the mausoleum. And he wouldn't let me out all night." He shuttered.

"Is that the thing with dead people?" Allison gasped.

"Yeah. It may not be super hard intense training like you or Diego, but your powers didn't come with dead people following you around every waking second. It was torchure. Honestly, sometimes I thought I would never see the light of day again-" His breath hitched as he clenched his teeth. Collecting his thoughts for a moments he saw Luther get and walk towards him. It was hard to see from the tears welling in his eyes, but soon his brother was in a full on bear hug with him.

A voice came from behind Luther. "What about me?" Ben ventured out of his comfort zone, "Every mission, you force me to be the heavy hitter. Every damn mission. I've mentioned repetitively I don't like killing people. Plus it takes a huge toll on my body."

Luther couldn't say anything. There's nothing he could say in that moment to make up for the shit he'd put them all through. So he just pulled him into the hug.

Soon everyone got up and joined into the hug.

"I'm really sorry about last night. To not only to Ben, Klaus, and Vanya, but to all of you." Luther sympathized, "I'm not making excuses for my actions in the past, and I can't justify them right here. I can see now how much you guys have already gone through, and that's just three of us. I don't even know what I've done to you Five; Diego; Allison; except that I wasn't thinking. That's not an excuse, I just don't know how else to say I'm sorry!"

"We know, we are all working on bettering ourselves now. Time will heal all wounds. But in the meantime, Ben and I. My mark is a creature with 6 tentacles. And that means Benny-Boo and I are meant to be together." Klaus mused.

"Yeah, but mine is a needle. Or a syringe I guess. What does that say about you? Klaus, are you doing drugs?" Ben questioned meekly.

"Never any hardcore drugs. Maybe a pill or two here and there though."

Vanya looked concerned, and he caught on fast.

"Never one of your pills though Vanya. I swear on my life," Klaus corrected himself quickly.

"I suppose none of us are exactly clean, except probably you Vanya," Five chuckled, "But this is a chance for us to start over. Wipe our slate clean. This is the first time in a decade, besides this morning, that we have talked about our feelings truthfully. So we have ten years of bottled up emotions to go over. Sounds easier than it is, but do we all agree this has to be done in order for us to move on?" Five questioned putting his hand in front of him. "You guys in?"

"Yeah I'm in," Allison put her hand in.

"Me too. It's time for a change in the Hargreeves manor," Ben joined in.

"Out with the old, in with the new!" Klaus mused.

"We aren't telling Mom or Pogo or Father, right?" Luther asked hesitantly.

"No, this stays between us got it?" Five reassured him.

"If that's the case, then I'm in," Luther continued.

"Carpe Diem," Vanya piped in pulling over a chair to stand on.

All eyes were glued on the only one left, Diego.

"Well Diego, what do you say?" Vanya asked putting her hand in the middle.

"But I'm the t-t-toug-gh one. I c-can't be talk-k-i-ing about my feelings!" Diego whined. Once again, he stood no chance and caved. "Fine what-whatever," His hand joining the rest in the center.

"To the new age?"

"To the new age!"

* * *

"Diego, do you want a turn to talk?" Luther offered.

"Hold on a second," Vanya insisted as she open the trapdoor.

"I don't remember there being a trapdoor in here," Ben commented.

"Yeah I never really told anyone, sorry," Vanya spoke. "But I think we're in for a long day ahead of us," She motioned to the bottle of vodka from the previous night.

"Is that the old bottle of vodka I stole when I was like three?" Klaus scoffed.

"Yep. Even at three you could never resist spiting Reginald. Don't worry it's fine to drink. I had a sip last night." She said taking a few sips then passing it on. Once everyone had a sip or two, she tucked it back in it's hiding spot. "Let's finish eating our lunch before we continue," She pointed to the food.

After they finished and packed up the lunches, Vanya recalled what they were on about before, "Sorry I interrupted. Do you still want to go Diego?"

"S-ss-ure" Diego agreed. "Luth-ther, our ri-i-v-v-valry has r-ramped up rece-e-e-n-nt-tly in the past few ye-ears. I don't know if it's a su-uper-r-r-i-iority complex or what, but can we agree to keep it to a min-minimal? Please."

"Of course. I don't even remember why we started that to be honest." Luther recounted.

Diego looked to his sister, "A-a-lli-i-i-son, any-y-th-thing you wa-nt to voic-ce?"

"Okay, to start off, I want to ask you something Luther," She revealed.

"What is it?" 

"What is your soulmark? I believe mine's a moon with a flag on it. Does this mean you and I are meant to be together?" Allison questioned cautiously.

"I think so, but mine's a Polaroid camera. What does that have to do with you though?" 

"Well I've never told anyone this because, I guess we've never talked about things like this til now... But I've always loved the camera. Whenever we do interviews, I just can't stay away from the cameras. That's probably not so good," She laughed.

"That makes sense. Maybe one day we'll make it to the moon together. You'll be interviewed for days upon days after returning to Earth," Luther hoped.

"Someday we will all make it out of here. Let's hope it's not to the extreme of us all going to the moon." She added.

"Vanya? Five? The floors yours." Allison offered.

"I'll go first if that's okay?" Five looked to Vanya, with a nod he began. "First off, time travel. Before you go off at me, I'm not doing it anymore. Not right now at least. It's a great idea, and I still want to attempt it one day, but since I discovered I can freeze time, I think it's a lot safer to attempt. Maybe it will give us a chance to get away from here eventually." He noted hopefully looking at Vanya. "Second, I want to address Vanya and I's soulmark."

"Yeah I was sort of wondering about it too." Vanya joined in.

"Our marks, they're almost identical. Other than the colours, it's all the same I don't understand how!" Five cautioned.

"You have a blue one with blue bows reading 7:25, mine is gold with silver bows also reading 7:25. Do you know what 7:25 has to do with us?"

"Seven... Twenty Five..." He thought out loud, "It pointed to 7, which I think represents you. Twenty Five. Twenty Five. Oh! Twentyfive is the minute number when the little hand points to 5, so it must represent me!"

"I see that connection," Ben observed.

"My destiny is with you Five, I always hoped we'd be together since we're all being honest." Vanya recounted, smiling.

"Me too." Five said taking her hands in his, "I remember before our birthday, we promised each other that no matter what happened, who ever we would end up with, that things wouldn't change between us. We'd still be best friends no matter what. But I was terrified. I was scared things would change because I'm just not the same without you. I've also always known." With a soft smile he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Five"

"I love you too Vanya"

Allison was in tears. They were so cute together. She herself loved Luther. But he wasn't ready to say that out loud, so when he's ready she'd say it too.

"Do you have anything else to contribute Love?" Five asked.

"Yeah I have some things." Vanya sighed carefully releasing his hands. "I guess I'll start off with the isolation. I know you guy were just following orders from Father, but that doesn't take away the pain and sadness from years of being isolated by you guys." She breathed out.

"You know we're really sorry about that," Allison stated.

"I know you are, but please let me finish. I wish you guys talked to me more often when we were younger. Being the outcast of the family is not the glorious job as you might think. Left out of missions and meetings, outcasted, ignored, I fell into a depression. I didn't know why at first, but then through time I realized it was because I was - I was ordinary. Filled with grief, I did some things. Things I'm not proud of..." She trailed off.

Five saw she was starting to shake. He took her in his arms and said, "It's okay, I'm right here. Just speak your mind. Once it's off your chest, it's much easier to talk about."

"I-I um. I'll just show you," She sighed pulling up her sleeves. Never in a million years did Vanya think she'd be saying this out loud, let alone her own siblings.

"Oh-oh," Diego stammered. No one was expecting this.

"We never ever meant for this to happen Vanya, I'm so sorry-" Ben gasped.

"I never took the time to think about the effects of our bullying one you," Allison sobbed as a wave of guilt washed over.

Luther physically could not speak. His face stunned at what she just revealed.

Klaus nearly tackled her to the ground giving her the biggest hug ever.

"Guys guys I'm not trying to guilt you. I'm just putting this out there because we are all being honest with each other. Remember, the new age." She affirmed.

"Di-i-d you know ab-o-o-out thi-is Fi-five?" Diego sniffled, "A-about th-e-"

"Yes. She asked for my help to stop." Five confessed.

"But I haven't done it in two years," Vanya cried.

They were all a mess of tears now. In another giant hug they listened to the sound of the night.

"Shit! Shit shit shit! What time is it?" Luther jumped up looking outside, "They're probably looking for us. What are we going to do?" He said panicked.

"It's 9pm. We've been here for almost ten hours. We are so dead," Ben gulped.

"I can warp you guys to your rooms. All we have to do is act like it's where we have been for the past few hours." Five fretted. "Vanya you're first. Let's go!"

"Okay," She shuddered grabbing her backpack. A flash of blue light they were gone. Not long after he returned.

"Luther come on let's go!"

"Got it," He said as they warped out.

It only took him 30 seconds this time. "Allison"

Then it was 15 seconds. "Klaus"

Fifteen more seconds. "Ben"

Ten seconds later. "Okay Diego ready?"

He nod his head.

Five barely made it back to his bed in time to slow his breathing just enough to fake wake up when Pogo knocked on his door.

"Master Five, are you in here?"

Rubbing his eyes Five sat up, "What's going on Pogo? I was sleeping."

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you. Go back to sleep." Pogo smiled. He knew they had been out. They skipped their activities after the allotted free time. But Sir Reginald didn't have to know.


	6. Don't Forget - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children kept their promise to Vanya, they made sure things were different.  
> But all good things must come to an end right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of the 'Don't Forget' chapter.  
> 

The next morning things were actually different. Different in a good way. Once the morning alarms went off, alerting everyone it was time to get up, everyone slumped out of bed. Ben was the first one out of bed and to the bathroom. Out of the corner of his eye, Vanya sleepily made her way there too.

"Good morning Vanya! Would you like to use the bathroom first?" Ben offered. On a normal day, he would have rolled his eyes and slammed the door in her face. 

"Morning to you too Ben, thanks!" She chirped happily flipping the lights on. _'Things were actually changing for the better,'_ She thought snapping open the clear plastic medicine container. Vanya went back to her old dosage of two pill twice a day. Next week it would go down to twice daily, then one daily, ending in none at all. Pulling open the shower curtains and hopping in, she enjoyed her morning shower. Her only chance to shower before was after all the others finished. A light knock came from the door just as she finished brushing her teeth.

"You almost done in there Vanya?" Ben politely asked on the other side of the wall.

"Yeah I just finished," She yelled back opening the door. "It's all yours."

Hastily on Five's way to bathroom, he bumped right into Vanya heading downstairs. "Oops. I didn't mean to bump into you Vanya. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," He admit.

"It's all good." She beamed halfway down the stairwell.

Breakfast was even more different. Diego asked Luther to pass the ketchup, and he did. No fights or arguing. Klaus waved to Allison when they made eye contact during his fight with Ben over the last hashbrown. Vanya rached for the carton of orange juice, only for it to be empty. Sure it was disappointing, but it wasn't something worth crying about. She pushed her chair out and disappeared into the kitchen, filling her cup with water and tossed the empty carton. When she entered the room, a glass filled with orange juice was in place of her own cup. In the thirty seconds she was gone, Five placed his drink in her spot. She tripped over Allison's chair mouthing 'thank you' back to him, spilling water all over Luther. 

Luther jumped up startled from the cold water hitting his chest. Allison helped Vanya stand back up. She looked horrified at what she just did, and started to say sorry. He just smiled and assured her, "No need to apologize. It's alright. I'll change after breakfast."

"Number Seven! Apologize to Number One this instant!" Reginald demanded slamming his fists down.

"No it's really fine Father, she accidently tripped." Luther sheepishly replied.

"It was my fault, I didn't realize my chair was so far out," Allison insisted.

"No no. You can't make excuses for Number Seven's failures," He disagreed. "Now apologize to Number One, Number Seven."

"I'm-" Vanya started.

"You really don't need to say sorry," Luther whispered.

"Nonsense!" Reginald's voice bouncing off the walls, "Making excuses for her will not help her improve!"

Five just about had enough of his bullshit. "Leave her alone! She tripped, it happens to the best of us," He shouted looking to the others for backup.

Klaus attempted to join in but Reginald beat him to it, "What was that Number Five?" He questioned sharply.

"I said leave her alone!" He repeated. "What did she do to you?"

"The extraordinary cannot be making excuses for the ordinary!"

"Shut up! Just shut up for a moment! She hasn't done anything to you!" Five shot back moving in front of Vanya to shield her, should things get ugly.

Reginald straightened his spine as he stood up. Done with childish antics, he announced, "Everyone meet at the courtyard in 10 minutes, this includes Number Seven. Five in my study now!" 

Eyes glued to Five, Vanya whispered into Five's ear. "Thanks for standing up for me,"

"Your welcome, I can't stand him treating you like that, like any of us like that." He whispered back, "You guys better get out to the courtyard. It seems I've been summoned."

Six of the seven walked to the field. Leaving Five to face his demise.

"Number Five, what has gotten into you?" Reginald demanded. "Defending someone so ordinary like that? What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Father. Seven has done nothing to provoke you in anyway, yet you treat her like shit." Five bit back.

"I treat her like 'shit'?" He growled, "Yes because adopting a child who would have otherwise been abandon, feeding, and clothing them is treating her 'like shit'." Sitting down at the desk, he motioned Five to sit in front of him. How could he put the boy back in his place.

Five refused to follow the command and sit down. Leaning on the bookshelf adjacent to the desk, he chose to stay standing. "Why do you keep Number Seven segregated from the rest of us?" He asked maintaining a straight face. If he wanted any answers he needed to be on Reginald's good side. Except, that outburst landed him all the way across the world.

"At the age of four, she showed no signs of developing powers. An ordinary in a school of the extraordinary? We wouldn't be the prestige academy we are today. We would have been the laughing stalk of the world. To keep her from distracting the rest of you from your training, I kept her levels behind the rest. Unfortunately it seems I didn't keep her far enough," Reginald frowned at the last sentence.

Five could see a mile away he was lying right through his teeth. So he pressed on, "What are the pills you're giving her?"

"That is none of your business Number Five. But if you must know, since it's clear you need to get this out of your system, it helps control her anxiety." He stated without looking up from the journal he was writing in. "You are on thin ice right now Number Five. You will cut her off, encourage your siblings to ignore her again, and you will not mention this to any of them. Understand?"  


"What makes you think I'll listen?" Five argued. Nothing Reginald could do, would keep him from his soulmate. At least, that's what he told himself.

Closing and placing the journal in a lockbox drawer, he rose from the chair. "You don't know what I'm capable of Number Five," He threatened. "Now go to the courtyard, everyone is waiting on you," Was the last things he said to Five, leaving him alone in the study. He stood there for a moment collecting his thoughts. Repeating Reginald's words over and over walking to the courtyard.

* * *

Outside was a huge training simulation. A giant bank looking building. Reginald really spared no expense. There were obstacles ranging from hurdles to bullet reflexes. The tallest point had to be at least 100 feet in the air. And someone was at the top. _'Is that Vanya??'_ Five stopped midstep, causing him to fall flat in the dry grass.

"Welcome Master Five," Pogo greeted, "This is today's training mission. There will be two teams, the Evens and the Odds. The Evens will be defending the hostage, Miss Vanya, from the Odds trying to rescue her from the top. Once at the top, press the button by her. This will test your communication and teamwork skills in hostage situations, so Odds here are some earpieces," He handed them three wireless ear pieces with a microphone attached. "This is time sensitive, so you have ten minutes once the timer starts. Any questions? Great, the timer starts in three minutes so get in places."

They broke off into their designated teams. Luther, Allison, and Five; verses Diego, Klaus, and Ben. No one mentioned it, but they all were scared. Vanya was a hundred feet in the air, with nothing to help impact if she fell. A basic training mission, could turn into a horrible travesty if they didn't approach it correctly. Diego, Klaus, and Ben huddled up for the game plan.

"I'm not the only who's seeing our baby sister hundreds of feet in the air with no railings right?" Klaus laughed at the thought.

"N-no, I-I-I'm I-I'm se-eeing it to-o," Diego stuttered out.

"Who do you think is responsible for this?!" Klaus groaned looking up to the legs dangling off the platform's ledge.

"Who do you think?" Ben scoffed. "Did you notice Five's face? Looks like he saw a ghost," He immediately regret his choice of words. "I didn't mean to say that, Sorry."

"It's fine, we have bigger things to worry about," Klaus said pointing to Five in the Odd team's huddle.

"We have to get her down now!" Luther insisted.

"Yeah, I know we weren't going to bring up her not having powers anymore," Allison huffed, "But she shouldn't be up there. What if he loses her balance and-"

"We'll catch her," Five abruptly finished the sentence. He didn't want to even think about what he would do if she fell. "Reginald probably made Pogo put her up there." He said frantically pacing back and forth on the lawn.

"Can't you warp up there and get her back down?" Allison asked.

"Yes I can but," He paused to think for a moment. _'Should I tell them? They need to know! But if Father finds out, I'm dead....'_

"But what Five?" Luther asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"But, Reginald told me we need to cut off Vanya from us. Isolate her again." He admit.

"What?" Allison's voice filled with nervousness.

"We have to cut her off and ignore her again. If we don't, if I don't he might do something to her." He informed them. In a low voice he added, "He might take her soulmark." Both Luther and Allison gasped. They knew their father was cruel, but Vanya was always a good kid. She never disobeyed or got in trouble.

"Are we actually going to do that?" Luther asked. "I don't want to, but he could really hurt her if we don't."

"I know, I know. For now we just need to act normal. We can't go out of our way to include Vanya if he or Pogo are around," Five clarified. "Let's rescue her as fast as we can, without acting too suspicious."

"Alright children, we begin in five, four, three, two, one" _Click_ the time started. They were off into the massive building. There were three levels and the rooftop where Vanya resided. Luther used his strength to push crates in between pillars, thus creating cover for Five and Allison to disable the motion and sound detectors to the rest of the building. Luther moved the leftover crates into a staircase formation leading up to the next floor. On the next floor they were met with Diego's knives flying by; forcing them to split up.

Five sat back against a pillar. He leaned to his left to spot the enemy. A knife swishing by caused him to roll to Allison hiding in a cargo shell. Five came in over the team's radio, "Diego knows our location, Luther can you distract him? Allison and I will head up to the next floor."

"Who made you team leader?" Luther crackled back.

"We're trying to save Vanya," He reminded his brother.

"Right sorry. Yeah I'll take care of him." 

"He's out of knives, this is our chance to make it to the next floor!" Five called out to Allison. She nodded and they both made a dash for the next floor. The third floor was Klaus. He knew they were in a rush to rescue Vanya, but he still wanted a fight. 

"Allison, you can pass," Klaus moved aside offering her access. "But Five you have to fight me." If Five declined, he would most definitely back down. But putting on a show was one of his favourite things to do when they did group training like this.

Surprisingly Five agreed. "Alright fine. But radio me the second you need my help," He almost begged Allison. She nodded and radioed Luther.

"Luther... down there?" She called in. 

"Too much static, I can't understand you," He said.

"Luther I repeat are you okay down there?"

"Yeah I am," He huffed out of breath. "You guys doing okay?"

"Yeah, we're both fine," Five coughed as Klaus hit him in the gut.

Klaus quickly retreated his arms and asked, "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"I'm-I'm fine," Five struggled catching his breath in fighting stance. 

"You know I'll stop if you ask me," He told Five. "I saw her up there too."

"I know you would, but I need to get my anger out somehow," He smirked blocking the oncoming punches.

Meanwhile up on the roof Ben and Vanya were talking while Reginald quietly stood in the opposite corner. "Are you okay Vanya? You see a little off," Ben asked quietly.

"I'm just worried about Five. He's never burst out like that at Father." She replied quieter. "I don't know how badly he was punished."

Ben frowned understanding where she was coming from. He too worried about Klaus. After all, they were soulmates. "He's survived thirteen years with Reginald, we all have. He can withstand any punishment Reginald deals out." He reassured her.

Vanya was about to say something back, when suddenly Allison came bursting through the door. Instantly Ben backed away , and released the monster. Her rumors didn't work on the tentacles, all she had was her fighting skills. Each arm controlled by the same entity, a hivemind as Ben called it. They were killers on a normal day, but never did they once dare seriously injure anyone from The Umbrella Academy. Vanya knew this, they never hurt her or her siblings, but she couldn't bare to look behind her at the fight. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out the fighting as she dangled her feet in the air. Listening to the sounds of the late morning. Birds chirping, the wind blowing slightly. The warm sunshine from a rising sun. Her focus was on the quick escape from the chaotic world around her. 

It was quiet and serene until she heard Allison screaming bloody murder. "NO STOP!"

The last thing Vanya remembered was turing to see the horrified looks on her brother and sister's faces. The second Allison saw Vanya's left foot disappear off the ledge, she screamed into her ear piece, "VANYA'S FALLING!"

Five had absolutely no time to waste reacting. He turned to his right and sprinted at full force into the window. It shattered into hundreds of thousands of razor sharp shards. Outside, he barely managed to grab Vanya and shield her on impact. After the glass shower ended, he brushed the glass away and attempted to nudge her awake. "Vanya? Vanya? Can you hear me?!" He cried. "Please say something, anything! Show me you are alive!" He started to scream. She laid unresponsive on the green lawn. She wasn't moving. "Walk up damn it!" 

The world came to screeching halt as he put his ear to her chest and listened. She was breathing. Thank God she was breathing. It was shallow, almost non existent, but it was there. He took a sharp breath in then attempted to wake her up again. "Vanya? Can you hear me? Please wake up, you're scaring me! Anything! Show me anything, something just please wake up!" He was going ballistic. _'How did she fall? Who did this? Did she accidently fall? Fuck. This is my fault. I should have just warped up there in the first place. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!'_ His thoughts consuming him as he desperately pleaded Vanya to open her eyes. He couldn't leave her. He didn't want to go anywhere. Not without Vanya. All he wanted to do is hold her in his arms and make sure she was okay. And he did.

Luther and Diego, being closest to the ground level, were the first to arrive at the bloody scene. Luther looked to his brother for permission to help. Five was too hysteric to say anything comprehensible. But there was something in his eyes that was screaming, _'Yes! Help her! Do it if it helps!"_

"I-I-I'l-l-l-l ge-et-t M-om!" Diego said running as fast as he could for the mansion.

Klaus and Ben arrived not long after with Allison bawling in their arms. Klaus's face was somewhere in a mix between disgust and confusion. Ben's was a mix of anger and pain for his brother and sister. Allison's face wasn't even recognizable. She was too busy hiding her face in Klaus's shoulder for anyone to see it. 

Pogo came running over, "What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. One minute she's on the roof, the next she's on the ground with Five screaming." Ben sputtered.

"Luther put her in recovery position and try to stop the bleeding until Grace gets out here!" Pogo instructed.

Klaus gave Allison to Ben, and went to help Five stand up. He refused to leave Vanya even for a second. But Klaus managed to pull him up on his feet and away. "Five? Five can you hear me?" He asked.

Five didn't say anything. Was there even anything he could say? Nothing registered through in his mind. The adrenaline was starting to fade away and the pain was setting in. The lawn littered in broken glass and blood. No gun or bomb was set off, but his ears were ringing. He didn't understand what was happening. He looked to his left, then to his right, then down to his hands and legs covered in shiny specks stuck in the deep crimson liquid cuts all over. Eventually the pain subdued him, and he blacked out.


	7. Don't Forget - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five has life altering decisions to make. No matter what others say, it's his and his alone. But can he bring himself to make the right ones?

_"Vanya? Vanya where are you?" Five was screaming. All around him was pure black. Walking around for a second, he could see he was the only thing for miles. "Klaus? Diego? Allison?" He yelled into the endless void. "Luther? Ben? Anyone?!"_

_He heard the faint sound of whimpering in the distance. Five started off walking towards the sound. But with each step getting louder and louder, soon he was running in the direction of it. "Vanya is that you?" He called. No response. Now there was a white dot getting bigger and bigger. "Hello, is anyone there?" He called again. Still no response. Once he was right next to the white light, Five reached trying to grab the ball. On contact it started expanding. Quickly he covered his eyes from the bright light. When he thought it was over he opened his eyes, and he was in the infirmary._

Immediately Five tried to sit up. He got halfway before succumbing to the pain and exhaust then falling back on his pillow. His eyes opened again to meet Ben's, who noticed his movement.

"He's awake!" Ben shreicked doing a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Five's awake!"

Almost instantaneously Luther, Diego, Klaus, and Allison crowded around his bed. "How are you feeling dude?" Klaus questioned. "You took a nasty fall."

"I'll tell Mom," Luther said running to fetch Grace from the kitchen.

"D-d-doe-e-es-s it hur- hurt?" Diego asked.

Looking around he still didn't say anything. Allison's eyes were red and puffy. _'She must have been the one I followed,'_ He thought. Five ignored the millions of questions he was asked. His focus was on the body a bed over. It was Vanya. He made another attempt at getting up. Ben carefully pushed him back down. "You need to rest Five. Don't try and get up, it won't help you heal any faster." Ben told him.

He didn't want to listen to his words. He tried again to get up. Only this time Klaus kept him down. "Seriously, stay down. Why are you trying to get up?" He asked following Five's gaze to Vanya's bed. 

Only the word 'Vanya' came out when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh I see," Klaus smiled sympathetically. "Hold on one second. Diego can you help me over here?"

Five watched Klaus and Diego shuffle around some medical equipment; then it hit him. They were moving Vanya's bed next to his. At that realization, his muscles relaxed. An IV was firmly in place on his left arm. His right arm covered in bandages, reached for Vanya's unconscious hand. "How long have I been out?" He croaked.

"You've been out for six days dear." Grace answered entering the room with Luther trailing behind her. "Now, you had an eighteen hour surgery to remove all the glass and correct the broken bones in your body. You need a lot of rest, so we'll leave you alone to get some sleep." She motioned towards the door. "Come on kids, dinner will be ready soon. Five dear, I'll be back with your food in thirty minutes."

He grabbed Luther's sleeve with the IV arm. "She hasn't woken up yet, has she?" Five choked out.

"No, not-not yet. She's in a co-comma," Luther affirmed, his voice cracking in the process. _'Had he been crying too?'_ Five thought. "But I know she'll wake up soon." He assured pulling a fake smile walking out the infirmary door. Truth was, he didn't know if she would wake up. None of them were sure Five would wake up til a few minutes ago. Luther hated lying to his siblings, but telling the truth might send Five back into panic mode.

Five lay on his bed trying to fall asleep for hours. But everytime he got close, he would feel a slight twitch from Vanya. Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. _'She'll wake up soon. I know she will,'_ He told himself. The hours turned to days, then the days to weeks, and the weeks into two months.

Everyone came to visit throughout the two months. Sometimes they stayed the night, there were plenty of beds. Klaus snuck out most nights, but when he returned the next day, there was always a present for him or Vanya. He filled a box labeled 'Vanya' with trinkets and what not under her bed. For Five action figures and puzzle toys filled the table to his left. Things to help ease his mind off Vanya, who he hadn't talked to in two months. Ben came in and read different books from the library to them. There was a mix between Vanya's favourites, and stories he thought she might like. Allison only came by when Luther did. She held her right hand and talked to her softly. Luther brought textbooks and papers Pogo assigned Five. After dropping them off he would sit and talk for a while until Grace shooed them away. 

Diego dropped by here and there. Never stayed long. But he meant well. Every night he slipped into Vanya's room and fixed the sheets and pillows. Dusting the flat surfaces which collected dust over the days, then leaving before anyone noticed; but not before polishing Vanya's violin. He thought back to all the days filled with the music flowing in the halls. He missed it. Placing some new sheet music he found in the attic on her nightstand, he hoped she would take requests when she woke up.

Yet another useless day faded as the shadows started to grow in the window of the infirmary. Five was fidgeting with the 4x4 Rubik's Cube Klaus got him, when Grace knocked on the door, "Good evening dear," She cheerfully greeted. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling much better, thank you for the food Mom," Five thanked Grace setting down the colourful cube next to tray of spaghetti.

"Don't forget to take your pain medication sweetie," She reminded him.

He watched Grace replace the tubing and IV's connected to Vanya's body as he swallowed his pills. He recently learned she went into a fourteen hour surgery to remove the glass and aline the broken bones. It hurt him deeply to see her in this state. And he was glad she was still alive, but was it a life worth living? "When can I get up and start moving again?" He asked Grace.

"At the rate you're recovering, I'd say tomorrow you can start physical therapy to get you fully up and running." She smiled pulling over a wheelchair. "But for now let's change your bandages." Five wheeled over to the bathroom to change the bandages covering his body and Grace replaced the pillows and sheets on his bed. 

He was settling back down when he heard voices in the hall. "I bet Five's awake now." Klaus speculated popping his head through the door. "Can we come in?"

"Sure!" Five replied a little too enthusiastically. Three months ago he would have turned them down. He use to hate people bothering him. Bedridden with no one but an unconscious person to talk to for hours, he couldn't welcome company faster.

"Ho-o-ws it goin-ng Fiv- Five?" Diego winced banging his foot on the bed.

"Well I haven't done much. I'm waiting for the day Vanya wakes up," He weakly smiled.

"I-I-I-I'm sure she'l-l-l wake up so-oon. Do you by cha- cha- chance know where I ca-a-an get-t more wood polis-sh?"

"Probably at the hardware store, why?" Five asked perplexed.

"Uh no reason!" Diego claimed.

"Anyways, do you know when you can start walking again?" Luther redirected the conversation.

"Mom said tomorrow," Five proudly hummed.

"Yes. That means you still need to rest tonight. Reginald has mission debriefing for you in ten minutes. You can tell him all about it when you get back tomorrow." Grace informed them.

"Night Five,"

"Good night!"

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"There aren't actually any bed bugs are there?"

"Get better soon!"

"Night dear,"

Goodbyes finished, Five was left alone with his thoughts. He grabbed one of the spiral notebooks Luther dropped off and started writing. He wanted to figure out exactly the perfect thing he could say to Vanya when she woke up, no matter how long he had to wait. After hours of writing, and a belly full of spaghetti, his head hit the pillows. Who knew just laying down and writing all day was so exhausting. Thinking about what he would do with Vanya when she woke up, he drifted off to sleep. Dreaming was one of the few things that allowed him to escape that bland infirmary. Dreams that Vanya woke up, and was playing her violin like normal. Dreams they escaped their Father's tyrannical grip. Dreams in which none of this bullshit happened. Where they were normal kids, in a normal family, living normal lives. The only thing more disappointing to Five than Vanya still in her comatose state, was waking up and realizing that it was all a dream. That he was still a slave under Sir Reginald Hargreeves rule.

_Five held a gun to Reginald's head in his study. Ready to kill him once and for all. Fingers on the trigger, he felt a hand on his shoulder telling him to lower the gun. It was Vanya. 'He doesn't deserve to die Five. Let him go and we can run away. Far away from this prison.' She told him._

_'But he's torchered us for years! Don't you think he should pay for what he did?' Five seethed. 'He should die for his sins!'_

_'I agree-' She started._

_'So let's just do it. You went through more hell than any of us,' He argued._

_'If you kill him, you'll only land yourself on his level. Then what? You'd be no better.' She was shaming him. He thought for a moment then lowered the gun. 'Great, I'm going to wake up soon let's go.' She handed him a small wooden box then vanished out of the study._

_'What?!' He shouted looking at the strange box in his hands. He could have sworn he'd seen this same box elsewhere. Curious, he opened the lid. The same bright white light from before started expanding. He hid his eyes again._

Five sat straight up in a pool of his own sweat. Breathing heavily he turned to look at Vanya. Somewhere between the time he went to bed and now, she had shifted from her back on to her right side. The life support monitors were beeping like crazy. She mumbled something in her sleep, _'I'm right here'_. High hopes to get to Vanya, Five stood up for all of three seconds before collapsing to the ground. _'No I can't do that',_ The mumbling continued. The beeping rapidly increased. _'Oh my god, what have I done?'_ She was having a nightmare, and that only fueled him more. Crawling inch by inch from the left side of his bed, to the right of hers. _'Five? Five?!'_ By the time he hoisted himself on to the chair to the right, the pillow was stained with tears and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Hey hey. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He whispered rubbing small circles on the back of her hand. She still wasn't wake, but she started calming down. "It's alright, just breathe." The beeping slowly returned to a normal rate. Relieved Five sang softly to her.

_Remember when I told you_  
_'No matter where I go_  
_I'll never leave your side_  
_You will never be alone'_  
_Even when we go through changes_  
_Even when we're old_  
_Remember that I told you_  
_I'll find my way back home_

He fell asleep holding her hand. A few hours later he was awoken to the sound of footsteps down the hall. Quickly he crawled to his bed and pretended to be sleeping. "Good morning dear, I know it's early, but Reginald wants you to start physical therapy now." Grace announced.

Fifteen hours every day seven days straight, Five underwent intense physical rehab to get him up and walking again. He got the hang of walking again pretty fast. At first he kept falling, but over time his hand eye coordination got much better. At the end of the last session on the last day his two favourite people came to visit.

"You're really getting good at walking," Ben commented leaning against the wall with a book in hand. He was reading some chapter book about princes and princesses.

"Normally it takes months to get back up. Yet you have almost all control and it's only been seven days." Klaus added picking up a yoga ball and bouncing on it.

"Well Father assigned the best aggressive regiment." Five mimicked their father rolling his eyes.

"That's just the best," Klaus laughed, "Will you be joining us on missions anytime soon?"

"I think so. I don't see why he would keep me from joining the team again," Five sighed. "I didn't think I would miss going on missions with you guys."

"Yeah it's not the same without you."

"But you haven't missed much," Ben chimed in setting his book down.

"What missions have you gone on since I've been out?" Five asked intrigued.

"Where do I start? The first few weeks we had a hostage situation. But it turned out to be a false alarm. Then we stopped a bank robbery. You should have seen Ben's combat moves! He didn't release the tentacles, instead he used his sick hand to hand skills. What did we do next?" Klaus asked Ben. "Oh wait, we took some dude trying to steal a baby from the hospital."

Five flinched at that last word. Hospital. It reminded him of Vanya. How she's still stuck in that god awful bed. Breathing to the beat of life support keeping her alive. Just thinking about it gave him chills.

"Oh sorry." Klaus apologized. Thinking of a way to cheer him up, he remembered what he caught Diego doing. "You know, every night Diego has been sneaking into Vanya's room. He's been dusting her shelves and polishing her violin."

He smiled hearing his brother, the bad boy of the family, had a soft side. "How's she doing?" He asked. With therapy, he didn't have any time to check on her since he moved back to his room.

Klaus perked up and looked like he was about to explode in excitement, "She's doing much better!" He burst out. "I mean she's still hasn't woken up, but Mom said she's showing more brain activity!"

Ben held Klaus down as he almost tackled Five in his sudden energy surge.

"Really?" Five's voice went up an octave with his disbelief. "Do we know-"

"Master Five?" Pogo called entering the room. "Oh hello Master Ben and Master Klaus."

"Hi Pogo." Ben waved still trying to keep Klaus from bouncing to the moon.

"Master Five, Sir Reginald wants to see you." He notified Five in somber-esk tone.

"Thank you Pogo. Tell him I'll be there once I change into my uniform." Five requested.

"Will do." Pogo said leaving for the hallway.

"What was that about?" Klaus conversed to Five.

"I don't know, something tells me he doesn't want to discuss missions." Five insinuated. "Listen, if I'm not back when Vanya wakes up, giver her this and tell her no matter what, I will always love her. Okay?"

"Don't say that man. You'll be the first thing she sees when her eyes open," Ben insisted a bit confused by the wording.

"Just in case? Promise you will?" Five pushed.

"Your wish is our command," Klaus joked.

"Thanks! I'll see you guys in a bit." Five yelled staggering a bit running to his room.

* * *

Suspicions rose higher as Five saw Pogo standing outside the study's doors. Slipping his arm through the sleeve of his blazer he walked up to Pogo. "He's waiting for you. I'm sorry." The remorse in Pogo's voice made Five really nervous.

"Why?" Five asked.

Pogo shook his head and push the doors open revealing Reginald standing in front of his desk. Five stepped in, and the doors slammed behind him.

"Hello Number Five." Reginald greeted in the most sinister tone possible. "Seems you've been recovering well."

"Yes I have Father." Five gulped. "It's been a tough road since I fell. But I've managed."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes I- What? Did I enjoy what?" He questioned.

"Yes did you enjoy falling and being bedridden for months?"

"Um no. I did not enjoy it." Five proceeded with caution.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Reginald continued. "Did you learn your lesson on what happens when you choose to challenge me?"

Five was thoroughly confused on what was happening. "I-I don't understand what you are asking me."

"Did you learn your lesson? I couldn't be more clear than that! Things like this happen when you don't listen to me."

"What do you mean? The accident?"

"YES! What else would I be talking about? Even after I told you not to engage with Number Seven, you went and ignored me by saving her!" Reginald didn't have superpowers, but Five could see the steam rising from his ears.

"What do you mean she slipped off the ledge by acci-" It hit Five like truck. "It-it was you who pushed Vanya off wasn't it?" His voice wavering at the last words. "Why- why would you do that?!" Instead of fear building, the rage was boiling.

"I had to teach you a lesson some how!" Reginald was fuming.

"You're a monster, you know that?" Five bit his lip.

"Your punishment isn't complete." He declared looking in the direction of a small device. This device was used to remove soul-marks from people.

Five's eyes went so wide open, he looked like a cartoon character. "You wouldn't dare take my soul-mark!" He defended.

"Actually, I was think of taking Number Seven's mark. But then I remembered, that's the last thing she'll have to remember you by." Reginald stated.

He was about to jump straight to Vanya's bedside. His arms up ready when Reginald added, "That's if you want her to live." He stopped dead in his tracks. His arms seconds away from opening the rift.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Five barked flipping around to look Reginald dead in the eye.

"I said if you listen to me, then your beloved Seven will wake up." He repeated.

"She's in a coma. She'll wake up soon," Doubt filled his statement.

"Why do you think she's still in that coma? She only fell one hundred feet. Her fall was also cushioned by you. I've been keeping her drugged in a coma. If you don't listen carefully I'll pull the plug on her." Reginald scoffed.

On the outside Five looked cool and collected, but on the inside he was filling with sheer panic. _'He was the one who pushed Vanya off? He's been keeping her in a coma this whole time? What's he gonna do to me? I can just jump back here. But he might hurt her. Shit! The only option is to listen to his commands isn't it?'_ He agreed, "Okay. I'll do whatever you want, just don't pull her off life support."

Reginald smiled. "I'm glad you've come around Number Five. The task is simple to save Seven, all you have to do it spatial jump to where I tell you."

_'What's stopping me from jumping back the second I'm left alone?'_ He thought. "Fine. Where do you want me to go?"

"Ah ah ah, don't you mean when?" He winked with a smile.

Five's heart stopped. His equations weren't finished. In fact he hadn't looked at any of them in months. "Wha-what?" He squeaked out.

"You have to jump into the past. That is your punishment. When you truly understand how serious you need to take the academy, you are welcome to return home." Reginald's anger turned into pride. He had just created the perfect punishment.

"What happens again if I don't do as you say?" Five questioned shakily.

"Don't play dumb Number Five! You know. Now, will you save Number Seven? Or will you condemn her to death?"

"I'll leave," Five whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'll leave." Five repeated his words.

"Excellent choice Number Five." Reginald applauded his choice. "Pogo come here please," He called.

"Yes Sir Reginald?" Pogo cracked the door.

"Bring Number Five his backpack. Here you have two sets of street clothes, a notebook and several pencils, a bit of money and a few days worth of MREs and water supplies. I expect you to be gone in the next three minutes," He explained.

Five didn't even have time to say goodbye to Vanya. What else could he do? Jumping across town would do nothing. He couldn't risk getting caught on any cameras if he came to visit. He would hurt, or even kill Vanya. Time travel really was the best option. If he timed it right, he might be able to see her again. With a nod, he put the backpack on his back and readied to jump.

"Oh and Five, I'll know if you jumped anywhere but the past, so don't even try that." Reginald added walking past Pogo and down the hall.

Pogo looked at Five one last time and said, "I'm sorry," and closed the door behind him.

A brilliant blue rift glowed in front of Five. He thought he was ready to go, to protect Vanya, but he hesitated. He wasn't ready to leave her. _'It's for the best. You're protecting her.'_ He told himself this as he took the leap of faith into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is shorter but there is a surprise at the end I worked hard on


	8. Don't Forget - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya is a little lost without Five. Will two wandering souls meet again by chance?

_The sun was high in the sky. Not a cloud along side it. Vanya took a deep breath in as she walked outside her lovely little home on the outskirts of Toronto. "Supper will be ready by six," Grace called from the open window. "If any of your little friends want to come over, they're always welcome!"_

_"Thanks mom!" She called back closing the front gate. Walking down the freshly cemented sidewalk she saw her friends playing in the park. "Hey guys, how's your day going?" Vanya asked._

__

_"It's going great Vanya, thanks for asking!" Klaus answered sliding down the twisted slide. "Want to join us? Allison is the princess, Luther is the knight in shining armour, Diego is bandit, Ben is the prince, and I'm the hero! You can be anything you want."_

__

_"Sure, can I be a hero with you?"_

__

_"Of course! Come on, let's rescue the princess from the bandit." The hero suggested dragging the new recruit to the dungeon under the bridge._

__

_"I'm right here! We'll save you princess!" She yelled._

__

_"Oh my heroes! The bandit captured me on my way to the ball, please help me!" Princess Allison cried placing the back of her hand on her forehead._

__

_"Mwha-ha-ha-ha! Yo-ou-u den-n-n-nie-d-d me kn-kn-knighthoo-od, now yo-ou must pay!" The bandit retaliated jumping them from behind. "Now you-u heroes a-ar-e trapped here for-forev-ver!"_

__

_"Oh no," The hero screeched. "Now what do we do?"_

__

_On cue the knight rode in to save the day. "Don't fear princess Allison and others, Prince Ben has sent me to save you all!" The knight announced._

__

_"I Ben, prince of the Naga lands, promised to save my beloved princess," Prince Ben confirmed._

__

_"Ha ha, I-I ha-a-av-ve a secr-ret weapon!" The bandit boasted. "Att-tack-k my dragon!"_

__

_"Roar!" The dragon raged. It came running in tackling the heroes to the ground._

__

_"Ahhh ha ha ha" Vanya rolled around laughing on the ground. "I didn't see you there Finvarra."_

__

_"I told you to call me Five," He giggled._

__

_"Right sorry, oh no the dragon is here!" She cried. "Now what ever will we do?"_

__

_"I-I-I'll set you fr-free-e on on-ne condi-i-ition," The bandit offered. "You must k-ki-ll the dra-a-a-gon!" He laughed throwing a sword to her._

__

_"No I can't do that," The hero fret._

__

_"You must i-i-f you e-vv-er want the prin-c-ce-ss be fre-e-ed!" The bandit antagonized. "Dra-a-gon, ATTACK!"_

__

_As the dragon charged, the hero thrust the sword into the dragon's arm. Everything stopped. "Oh my god what have I done?" Vanya screamed._

__

_Luther ran up, "What just happened?" He asked lifting Five off the barkchipped play area to a bench._

__

_"I don't know. He charged and I accidently stabbed his arm with the stick. Five? Five?! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to actually stab your arm. Please don't get mad and leave." She started crying._

__

_"Hey hey. It's okay. I'm right here. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere," He assured her putting his hand on hers. "Calm down. It's alright, just breathe."_

__

_"Okay," She cried trying to control her breaths._

__

_"Supper is ready Vanya!" Grace hollered down the street._

__

_Vanya turned around, "I'll be there in a minute, thanks mom!" She turned back to invite her friends over for dinner, but they were gone. "Guys where'd you go?" Looking behind her, the streets were gone. Everytime Vanya looked away more things vanished, until she was the only thing left in the dark void. "Is anyone there? Hello?" She yelled. Looking around the empty plane for anything she spotted box in the distance. Once in view, it went from a box, to a mansion. Chills ran down her spine as strange noises erupted from the doors. Pushing the doors open and stepping in, nothing was inside. More emptiness. Suddenly the ground disappeared out under her, and she was falling. All she could do is scream, "HELP HELP SOME HELP ME!"_

* * *

__

Vanya sat straight up in her bed. The room was empty. _'God, what happened?'_ She thought. Surveying her surroundings, she noticed a wheelchair next to the window. Pulling off the covers she slipped out of bed. Everything hurt. Vanya got on her feet for a good ten seconds before falling to the floor. On the ground she found a box labeled, 'Vanya' under her bed. Picking it up, she crawled over to the wheelchair and got in.

The halls were like a ghost town. _'Where is everyone? They're probably on a mission.'_ Vanya concluded wheeling herself past the paintings and various antiques. Rolling up to the doors of the parlor, she stopped to listen. They were talking about something, but she couldn't hear exactly what. She leaned in to hear better. She was to busy trying to find a weak point to realize it was unlocked. As it creaked open, all eyes snapped to her.

"Vanya you're awake!" Ben roared.

"What are you doing out here?" Luther asked concerned she hurt herself getting here.

"I-I woke up and no one was there. So I came to find you guys," She explained in a raspy voice. "Did interrupt something?"

"Number Seven you're finally awake, come join us over here. We were just about to start a team meeting, but I guess you'd find out eventually." Reginald exclaimed.

"Finally awake? Find out what?" She hesitantly asked wheeling over to the couch.

"I have called you here to announce something unfortunate that happened last night." His deep voice bouncing off the large walls. "One of our dear members of The Umbrella Academy, is no longer with us." Everyone looked around trying to figure out who. Vanya knew instantly who it was. "Yes, Number Five ran away last night." They all gasped scanning the room. Only Ben and Klaus had seen him in the last week. Now he was nowhere in sight. "He came into my study last night demanding I let him attempt to time travel. Of course, I told him no. But he didn't listen and did it anyway. I found this note on the desk in my study this morning," He claimed passing the piece of paper to the kids. When it got to Vanya, she couldn't believe what she was reading:

_Dear Hargreeves family,_

_I can no longer stand to being a part of this horrible family any longer._  
_So I have decided to runaway. Father doesn't think I'm ready for_  
_time travel, but I know I am. Maybe one day I'll be back, but_  
_until then, good bye._

_-Five_

It all came flooding back, _'Five picked a fight with Reginald. Then I was forced a hundred feet in the air, while Klaus, Diego, Ben, Luther, Allison, and Five were turned against each other to rescue me. Then Allison screamed while fighting Ben, and I fell off the ledge. Five broke through industrial glass panes and protected me on impact.'_

Vanya woke up not fifteen minutes ago, for god knows how long, in pain, and her world was already crumbling around her. Her siblings looked for her reaction. But she didn't react, she forgot how to react. Allison wanted to cry, but she'd used up all of them in the last two and a half months. Diego grabbed a set of kitchen knives and left for target practice. Luther's gaze was fixed to his feet on the ground. Ben held a heart broken Klaus also weeping.

She pocketed the note and wheeled herself out the big doors and to her room. Going up the stairs was a struggle, but eventually she pulled herself and the chair up the staircase. On the way to her room, she stopped at Five's. The door was locked, but she was determined to get inside. Backing up, she rammed the wheels into the door a few times forcing it open. She expected Five to turn around and yell at her for interrupting him. Nothing. No yelling, screaming, shouting, or hissing. He wasn't in there. Closing the door, she went to her room.

It was just like she left it. Infact, it looked like someone had been using the room. Not a speck of dust in sight. Rolling to the side of her bed, she picked up her violin case. When she opened it, the light from the window reflected of the freshly polished surface. A note was attached to the black velvet lining next to the wooden box from the treehouse. It read:

_Dear Vanya,_

_I know I haven't been the best brother to you, but while_  
_you were in a coma I got scared. In the time you were_  
_gone, I realized how quiet the house was, and how much_  
_I missed you and your music. So I left some_  
_sheet music on your nightstand, I hope you like it._  
_I also kept your room clean, dusted the shelves, and I_  
_polished your violin everyday._

_Hopefully you get to read this,_  
_-Diego_

Vanya teared up reading the sweet note from Diego. He had never been one to express his feelings out loud. She replaced the box with the sheet music and stowed the case under her bed. Lifting herself onto the bed, she opened the box labeled 'Vanya'. It contained a bunch of trinkets with sticky notes attached to each one. A few items stood out to her right away.

The first was a small bronze statue of a music note.  
_I saw this and thought, 'Vanya likes the violin, so_  
_that means she must like music notes too right?'_  
_-K_

The second was a keychain. An Umbrella Academy logo charm crossed out and rewritten 'H Family'.  
_You might want to forget the academy someday,_  
_but remember your family!_  
_< 3 Klaus_

Next was a book titled, 'Dummies Guide to Overthrowing the Government'.  
_I thought this might help. We could use it to_  
_get out of here._  
_-Your Future hell raising partner,_  
_-Klaus_  
_P.S. Ben made me get you a book, so I got you this one._

The last one was a set of stopwatches in the colours of their soul marks.  
_I saw these and I knew you needed them._  
_-K_

Vanya smiled. She took the watches out and set the box under her bed. A knock came. "Come in," She yawned.

Ben entered semi dragging Klaus by the arm. "How doing with all of this?" His breath very heavy. Probably from dragging Klaus all the way up the stairs.

"I'm living aren't I?" Vanya said very agitated. Taking a second to compose herself, "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"Do you think he's really gone?" Klaus sheepishly asked. "He wouldn't just up and leave right?"

"I don't think so," Her hand rubbing the mark on her arm. "He's not gone. He can't be." She said a little unsure.

"Klaus and I saw him yesterday when Fa-father summoned him to the study. He seemed completely fine," Ben started, "But he never returned. I guess he really did run away." Ben couldn't wrap his head around it. He didn't want to accept one of his siblings was gone.

"We all saw the note Vanya, he's really gone." Klaus insisted. He wished it was all just a cruel dream. No nightmare. That they'd wake up and be normal kids. But it wasn't true. "What makes you think otherwise?" He dared to ask not wanting to upset his sister.

"Don't you remember what he said?" Vanya shot up. "What he told us?" Something in her eyes gave Ben hope, but it also scared him.

"What are you talking about?" Ben questioned.

"Remember, in the treehouse. When we made the pact that things would change? He told us he didn't want to attempt time travel any time soon. He wanted to work on freezing time!"

Something clicked in their minds.

"Something must have forced him to leave and he knew it would happen," Ben mumbled to himself. "That must be why- I almost forgot, yesterday Five wanted me to give this to you if he wasn't there." Ben handed her the notebook. Each page was filled with drawings and sketches or notes. She flipped through until she came across something addressed to her.

[](https://imgur.com/74PwNSX)

[](https://imgur.com/yfbpGs6)

[](https://imgur.com/hwZVEHn)

Klaus saw Vanya start crying, he thought she was about to break down. He was wrong. "Hey hey Vanya, it's okay." He comforted her. "Can I read the note?" He asked. She nodded clutching her golden watch. After reading the letter, he too was in tears. Although they didn't show it, he and Ben a very similar connection. He was amazed at how rational she was, if Ben were to disappear like that, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Can you make a sandwich for me? Well for Five, I'd do it myself but I don't want to drag the wheelchair up and down the stairs again tonight." She asked.

"Sure thing, what kind of sandwich?" Klaus asked.

"Peanut Butter and marshmallow,"

"Got it. What are you gonna do now?"

"I guess I'll just have to wait for him to return." Vanya vowed wiping the tears from Klaus and Ben's faces, then her own. Once they left she replaced monocle with the golden stopwatch and placed it back in the violin case. _'Five will be home soon. I know he will.'_ She told herself quietly. Closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep once again.


	9. Must Have Been The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five took the luxury of his 'family' for granted. Now that they're gone, it's hard to cope with.

Five couldn't imagine a world without Vanya. She's been there for him almost since birth. Even through thirteen years of abuse and neglect, she stay strong. She didn't give up. She still wanted to be apart of the 'family'. She still wanted to be with him. Protecting him whenever she got a chance, even if she didn't have super strength like Luther; or the ability to throw sharp objects with precision; or rumors; or even monsters that would kill for her at the snap of the fingers. She wasn't a monster. None of them were.

When Five jumped through space and time to go backwards, he ended up skipping forwards. Granted he never actually attempted it until now. Never would he go against instructions with stakes so high on purpose. "Damn it." He cursed falling out of the rift scraping his knee. It was too much on his body to travel for more than a minute in the wormholes. People were looking now. They looked confused, like they just saw a ghost materialize. No one stepped forward to help the boy covered in bandages.

Five limped over to an empty alley and rummaged through his backpack. There was no first aid supplies. _'Of course Reginald would never give me any first aid kits. But, at least he gave me some money.'_ He thought opening the wedged wallet he found. _'Twenty dollars. He spends millions of a training centre, but can only spare twenty dollars. Might as well change into some street clothes.'_ Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Five quickly changed into some shorts, blue shirt, and a black hoodie. Shoving his uniform into the backpack, he started towards Rexall down the street.

The second Five entered the store, he felt like all eyes were on him. It was a little uncomfortable, but he continued getting some first aid items. _'Okay, I have bandaids, bandages, and disinfectants. What else?'_ A few more minutes of searching the shelves he walked to the register. "I'd like to buy these please." He said handing the items from his basket to the cashier. During the whole checkout, it felt like people were still staring at him.

"That will be 15.50 CAD sir," The cashier told Five.

Handing the money over Five asked, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You just look like that boy that went missing two or three weeks ago," He answered pointing to a poster with his face on it. Five panicked. He couldn't get caught being here.

"I look nothing like that boy." Five deflected swiping the bag and money then running out. Back in the alley he cleaned off then bandaged his bloody knee. "That was close," He mumbled. He most certainly couldn't get caught. He only jumped three months, but in the wrong direction. _'Damn it. I went the wrong way. But maybe I can return home now.'_ He hoped. 

Acting the least suspicious he could, he made his way to the mansion. He was at the gate, but something was stopping him. _'If I enter, I could get caught by the cameras and get into more trouble.'_ He was running through all the possible scenarios in his mind when he heard people walking towards him. Quickly he jumped into the bushes when he saw Reginald walking with Pogo.

"Master Reginald, why are we here? Our flight is in three hours." Pogo questioned.

"I just wanted to make sure the mansion was still intact. And that Number Five hasn't returned." Reginald responded.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on Number Five?" Pogo asked.

"No. The boy was out of his place. He disobeyed me and had to be punished." Reginald stated.

"Do you think he will return?"

"I don't." 

"Why not sir?" Pogo continued questioning him.

"Number Five's powers go beyond anything we've ever seen or done. He can move space and time, effectively teleporting, time traveling, and freezing time. He's capable of many great things, but he wasn't ready to take them seriously. He can go back in time, but jumping forward is a whole other set of equations." Reginald admit shaking his head. "He was a great member, but I don't think he would ever be ready to use his powers at full force. My machine isn't picking up any energy surges in a mile radius. He hasn't returned. Off to the airport."

Five was stunned. The whole time Reginald knew the potential he was capable of. Yet he never helped him reach that potential. Going forward was a whole other equation than going back. His entire studies were for warping forward instead of backward in time. No wonder he ended up here. He didn't feel bad about what he was going to do next. Five stayed in the bushes until everyone left for the mission. _'There are only a few blind spots in the whole mansion,'_ He remembered. He was exhausted, but he jumped to the kitchen. There was a plate on the counter for him.

_Thought you might get hungry when you came back._  
_-Love Vanya_

Was set next to a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. She remembered it was his favourite. He devoured it as he warped to the second blind spot, the study. Rummaging around carefully, he found as stash of money Reginald kept. Five pocketed the money and moved everything back to it's original place. Making sure it looked like no one was ever there in the first place. The last place he jumped to was his own room. The cameras were removed when they turned 10, so there wasn't a high risk of being caught.

It was just as he left it. The writing on the walls, the toys in the windows and on the table Klaus got him. The only thing different was the dust. It seemed no one had been in here for ages, so he thought it would be safe to ransack the place. Taking the suitcase from his closet, he tossed all his clothes into it. Clothes packed and suitcase secured tightly, he was ready to leave this place. Just as he opened the rift he heard a familiar violin. Closing the rift and unlocking the door he walked to where the music was coming from.

He crouched and looked through Vanya's keyhole. He couldn't believe it. It was her, breathing and moving. She did wake up. He leaned against the wall quietly listening to each note flowing from the bow. He was so deep into the music, he didn't notice when it stopped. The knob above him turned, and he ran into his room closing the door. It took all his will power not to open the door and tackle-hug her. Five lifted the handle to the suitcase and proceeded to jump again, this time he'd get it right.

Another blue rift opened in front of the boy, and he walked in. 

The other side was covered in snow. "Must be Winter, I'll jump again to avoid it. This isn't that hard!" He boasted leaping back into the portal. 

A cloud of dust emerged obstructing his view in the wormhole, forcing him to pop out wherever he was in the timeline. Once it settled his heart stopped. He was in the remnants of the once lively town. No matter what direction he looked, there were destroyed walls, floors, ceilings, and debris everywhere. Not to mention anyone in sight. "FUCK" He started cursing. "No no no this can't be happening!" Frantically zipping around from building to building looking for signs of life. Nothing. He found nothing but unidentifiable bodies and rubble.

Five couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The family he once loved, gone, nowhere to be found. In the process of running around, he found a newspaper labeled, 'April 1st, 2019'. He jumped really far. There was nothing he could do right now. After hours of combing the town, he went to see what had become of his home.

Surprisingly the area around the place withstood whatever bomb went off. It wasn't livable, but it definitely wasn't as bad as anything in a 30 mile radius. The first thing Five did once inside the crumbling structure, was look for food and water. He only had a few days worth of MREs and some canned foods he found scavenging, so anything would help. Everything was badly burned or completely inedible in the kitchen. He continued to walk the charred halls.

This place was the only thing Five knew, the only place he could call 'home' even if it wasn't actually. Nearly all thirteen years of his life there, yet he looked like a foreigner walking down the path. He searched the rooms looking for anything useful. One room caught his attention. The parlor. A torn up painting of him hung above the broken mantle. It confused him greatly, _'If Reginald forced me out of the house, out of my time line, why would he hand a portrait of me?'_ He questioned. Five didn't have time to ponder the mysteries of Sir Reginald Hargreeves, not right now at least, so he moved on.

He came to the one place he hated more than Reginald. Reginald's study. Angry and upset, he pushed off the remaining objects on the desk. Pushing the bookshelves down, smashing the already broken windows, and breaking the soul-mark eraser didn't make him feel any better. He wanted revenge on Reginald in the flesh, not his stupid belongings. 

He was about to flip the desk when something shiny caught his eye. It was a lock. The locked drawer he saw Reginald place his stupid journal all those months ago. He removed it then continued flipping the desk. It still didn't satisfy his anger, but it was enough to calm him down. Decently satisfied, he chose to look around their bedrooms.

Somehow the stairs were in good enough condition that Five didn't fall through as he put his weight on each one going up. He still tread lightly, but it wasn't his first concern. With each slow step the floorboards creaked heavily. Like no had used them in years. There were only two rooms he wanted to visit.

Reaching his room, the one he saw in pristine condition minutes before, it had been reduced to wood and ash. The door disintegrated as he ever so carefully turned the handle. Stepping over the mess he looked in. It looked mostly the same, with the toys Klaus got him scattered around the windows and desks, but the clothes he took had been replaced. It was a little weird, but it just meant he didn't have to worry about staying warm at night or in other seasons. Well if there were still other seasons.

Five leaned against the wall trying to remember all the good times he had. Unfortunately, it wasn't as strong as the stairs, and he fell through the wall into Vanya's room. Brushing off his clothes he looked around the room. The wallpaper changed to blue, and her desk moved to a different corner. 

He was lost in thought when he heard a voice. He perked up looking around hoping someone found him. That he wasn't alone in this deserted world. But it disappeared. Five decided it was just his imagination. He sighed sitting down on the bed. Thoughts about what to do next filled his mind. Not thinking about his movements, when he sat down the bed split in half and fell to the ground. It would have been fine if he didn't fall on a hard object hidden under the bed. Pulling the frame away revealed Vanya's prized possession, her violin.

He picked it up just as the floor giveaway. Once the dust settled again he was in a room missing a wall. Then he saw it, a treehouse still standing a top a birch tree in the distance. From where he was, it looked to be in the best condition of anything he'd seen so far. Five grabbed all his belongings, the case, the drawer, and his suitcase then made a dash for the trees.

Soon Five was standing before an older tree. It withstood whatever happened, with the saplings and rose bushes mildly affected. It grew at least four feet and the rope ladder hung just above his head. At the base of the tree were the rose bushes. When they planted them so long ago, there were red roses. Now he could only see white rose flowers. It was incredible this was all still up. None of the other flora and fauna existed. The once bright green lawn, nothing more than dry and wilted.

He threw the suitcase and drawn through the hatch, and carried the case up into the structure. There were plenty of blankets and pillows for him to sleep on. _'If only Vanya was here,'_ He reminisced. Five made himself at home. 

By the time he finished rearranging the furniture, pillows, and blankets he looked outside and it was dark. Darker than usual, his gaze turned to the moon. Half of it was gone, but bits and pieces of it drifted in space nearby. He didn't know what was out there. If anything else roamed the planet. The thought of that scared him deeply. It didn't help that sounds of wolves howling at remnants of the moon. Five brushed it off as just the wind. 

For the first time ever, he wasn't in his house over night. There wasn't anyone around, not even Grace. Five couldn't believe he was home sick, but he was. Clutching the violin case in his arms, he relaxed a bit as he fell asleep to sounds of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I missed yesterday's upload, sorry. I still want to continue this story, and of course I will! But summer's coming to an end soon, and I need to work on my studies when it comes to it. So this will be uploaded every three days from now on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds, but it's never in a timely manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I post when I finish chapters now

Vanya spent two months recovering after the fall. Then when she woke up, most of her bones were healed up, and it only took her a week to for recovery and one more week for physical therapy. For some reason Reginald let the children visit her. Maybe because he was so sure Five was out of his way, or maybe he had other plans.

"Hey Vanya dear, how's it hanging couped up in here?" Klaus sort of shouted from the window. They just got back from another mission without Five, and they had some down time before dinner started.

"It's boring in here. I've been stuck in here for two weeks, and I'm already sick of the colour egg shell white. How did Five do this for two months?" She complained.

"I don't know. I guess he had other things to focus on besides the wall," Luther joined in. The room went silent.

"Not helping," Allison whispered while elbowing Luther.

"Sorry..." He replied.

"It's alright," Vanya sighed. "My physical therapy ended today, so Mom said tomorrow I can go back to my room." She said excitedly.

"Why did you have to spend a week here before therapy? I mean you spent 2 months recovering," Klaus wondered.

"She mentioned it was to monitor something... The effects of the fall on something or other in my body..." She trailed off.

"Come on children Grace finished making dinner," Pogo told them.

"Can Vanya join us for dinner Pogo?" Klaus begged on his knees.

"Would you like to join your siblings at the table this evening Miss Vanya?" Pogo asked looking back and forth at boy on his knees and Vanya.

"I would love that Pogo, thanks," She said.

"Here's your crutches," Ben held out her small pair of metal crutches.

"Thanks Ben."

* * *

At the head of the table was Reginald, as usual. Then going down the table, evens on the left of him, and odds on the right. The embers from the fireplace glowed softly in tune with the crackling of the fire. A light draft flowing from the open windows. The crystal chandelier swaying slightly above the children as they stood waiting for Reginald to arrive. Things have always been this way. It's the only thing Number One through Seven have ever known. However, tonight would be different.

"You may sit now," Reginald said entering the room and sitting at the end of the table. "I have some things to announce." The room went stiff. Nothing good ever happened when announcements were made during dinner. Luther gave Vanya a concerned look as he pulled Allison's chair out for her. The last meal they all had together, she was yelled at for spilling water on him.

"As you know, Number Five is no longer a part of the academy as of four days ago. After much consideration I have decided to give you some time off from training." Reginald said tucking the napkin in his lap. Faces went from anxious to shock. "Do not take this as a reward by any means. Pogo has pointed out Five's absence is a result of you not having enough time to recharge. I happen to also being taking a trip for two weeks. Starting tomorrow, all six of you have two weeks of no training. Although I expect you to stay up to date with your academics, chores, and if any missions come up you must respond to them. Pogo will be with me, so Grace will be taking care of you all. Is that understood?" He finished.

A moment of silence went by. Luther spoke up, "Yes Father." No one else was able to get any words out. It wasn't like Reginald to leave abruptly like that, or to stop training.

_**Knock knock** _

"Master Reginald, your ride is here." Pogo said quietly holding out a suitcase.

"Hmm? Oh." He stood up looking at his watch. "I didn't realize. Tell them I'll be out in a minute." Reginald told him standing up and abandoning his seat.

Once the doors closed, everyone let out a big sigh of relief. Reginald Hargreeves, head of both The Umbrella Academy, and the Hargreeves household was gone for two whole weeks. They waited quietly for the rev of the car's engine to fade. After that the room became so much more lively with no rules in play. The atmosphere was almost, normal?

"All- Allison can y-you-u pass the ket-t-tch-up?" Diego asked.

"Say please," Allison scolded.

"Please ca-a-a-an I have the ketch-u-up?"

"Here," She said handing him the bottle and rolling her eyes. They were having green bean casserole, and he was adding ketchup again. "Vanya are you excited to move to your room tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am. When I first woke up I spent a night in there. But magically I woke up back in the infirmary bed." Vanya answered reaching for a slice of bread. "Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome. But guys," Allison waved getting everyone's attention, "I think we should sneak out sometime this week. Since Reginalds gone, it's the perfect opportunity."

"Yeah yeah I'd love to. One thing, we don't have any money." Klaus reminded his sister before turning to Ben and snatching his spoon.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." A bit of disappointment filled her tone.

"I've got money." Luther said bluntly pulling out a huge wad of cash and throwing it to the centre of the table.

"How'd yo-o-u get all this mon-n-n-ney?" Diego's eyes we wide open as he counted the cash.

"Where did you get all this cash?" Ben asked a bit suspicious as he took back his spoon from Klaus. "How much is that even?"

"I don't know-"

"Three thousand six hundred and five [3605] CAD, to be exact." Diego said pulling the rubber band back around the money.

"Three thousand six hundred and five," Luther said turning back to ben.

"dId yoU StEaL THiS mONeY?" Allison questioned.

"I collected it off all the bad guys we've fought in missions since our birthday." He said shrugging.

"Why would you do that Luther? You've never stolen anything before?" Vanya wondered. "Isn't theft what you guys are against?"

"Father gets all the money we're paid from missions, and doesn't give us any. Since Ben isn't using his powers everytime we go out, the money hasn't been getting obliterated. We'll need money one day, so I thought why not. They won't need it where they're going." He stated blatantly. He was starting to get a bit annoyed with the questions. "No more questions okay? We have money so now we can sneak out one night."

It wasn't like Luther to break rules so easily. But he was clearly starting to get irritated, so they all dropped it. "Let's get doughnuts in a few days, does that sound good?" Allison asked. "At Giddy's Doughnuts."

"S-s-sounds gre-e-a-at."

"I'll go."

"I'll go if Ben goes."

"I just said I'd go dummy."

"Sure."

"Sounds like a plan."

The rest of dinner was nice. There was no tension left in sight. No fights, arguments, or tyrannical leaders. Just six kids enjoying the extremely rare leisure time together. But it still wasn't the same without Five. No one mentioned it, but everyone was thinking it. "Children," Grace announced entering the dining area, "Instead of training tonight you all can work on your academics in the library."

"But didn't Father say our two weeks start tomorrow?" Ben asked grace confused.

"Yes, but he's not here right now," She said with a wink. "Vanya dear, you can move back into your room tonight if you'd like," Grace offered while picking up the plates.

"I will, thanks Mom!" Vanya said pushing her chair in. "I'm going to do my work in my room tonight," Picking up her crutches, as she walked out.

"Okay, just remember to take your medicine! It will make you feel better!"

* * *

It had been so long since Vanya had properly slept in her bed. The one night she passed out after learning of Five's disappearance didn't count. This time around she didn't have much trouble getting up the staircase. Walking down the hall, she paused right outside of his door. Something was telling her to go in, but she resisted the temptation. Sighing, she moved into her room. It was quiet, but not peaceful. Although Reginald was probably miles away from the mansion by now, his presence lingered throughout the various corridors and rooms keeping her on edge.

Vanya opened up to page 46 in her music theory textbook. "Great more note mnemonics..." She grumbled slamming the book shut. A slight wind picked up in the room. But it was brushed it off as someone leaving a window open. Reopening the textbook Vanya spent 3 hours on her music theory, then an hour playing the violin.

Pulling out the matt black stand, Vanya placed the sheets of music Diego gave her on it. She grabbed the instrument case under the bed and opened it up. Taking a second to look at the wooden box still placed next to her violin, then picking up her bow she focused. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in, the bow started to move. Listening to each note she played while reading sheet music was second nature to her now.

Like many months ago, the sounds of a string instrument echoed throughout the halls of the Hargreeves mansion. Unlike many months ago, the way the music played was different. She focused more on the precision rather than the speed of each note hit. Before the songs were usually bright and cheery, now they were more somber. This worried the siblings. Vanya's music always reflected her current emotions. From Mozart's Sonata No. 17 on funny days, to Gloomy Sunday on the bad ones. Without Five there, Vanya was falling apart. Barely hanging by a thread. His presence usually calmed her, even if he was in a different room across the building. Knowing that he was always somewhere close comforted her. It gave her some confidence that if something went wrong he was always around the corner, never far from reach. Even before they became official soul-mates, they kept each other on track. 

Half way through the fourth movement of Beethoven's ninth symphony the hairs of her bow snapped. Upset, she threw it across the room in anger. Nothing was going right. She was losing it. In the infirmary Luther, Diego, Klaus, Grace, Ben, and Allison were in and out; always there to entertain her. Now that she was alone, things were starting to settle in. Like the fact that Five was gone. Even if he might have left from a threat, at the end of the day he was still gone. Her head was filled with different emotions. Anger at Five leaving. Then sorrow for losing him. Then confused on why he left. Then back to anger that her siblings let him leave. In her anger she trashed her room. Throwing her books and papers everywhere then ripping the sheets and pillows from her mattress at the wall. Pulling her neatly folded clothes and tossing them into piles on the floor. When she tipped over her dresser, everything on the top slipped off. The blue stopwatch Klaus gave her lay on the ground. Something came over her and she chucked it at the wall. On impact the glass shattered and it split in two.

Immediately she regretted what she had just done. The same emotions she'd always felt grew very strong. So new and foreign now. Vanya grabbed two bottles of pills from the floor. The first read _Take one two times a day, or as needed_ The second one read _Pain medication, take two pills before bed each night for a week_ She popped one in her mouth and swallowed. It was just to much to handle all at once, it hurt her head.

Glancing at the clock, it read 11:23PM. It was time for bed. Walking to the bathroom, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Once that was complete, she head down to the kitchen to make the sandwich. She cut two slices of bread from the breadbox; picked out some marshmallows; and scooped some peanut butter from the jar. _'I'll have to get more peanut butter from the store when we go out,'_ She thought. Spreading the scoop on to the bread and adding the marshmallows she closed the sandwich and placed it on the plate with the note.

On her way back to her room she stopped in front of Five's again. This time she couldn't fight the urge to go in. Vanya pushed slightly on the door closed door. Slowly it swung open as the lock was still broken from when she had rammed her wheelchair into it the last time she was here. Still no Five franticly yelling not to bother him. Just silence. Looking around the room, everything was neatly ordered. The bed's sheets tucked in tight under the mattress; toys sorted according to size then colour; books alphabetized by author's last name in genres; notebooks and writing utensils lined up by length; everything as he left it. The only thing not ordered was the writings on his walls, that was a mess. She knew she wasn't supposed to be in there, but something was keeping her from leaving. 

She scanned the shelves for something to read. A chapter book with the title _Dragons_ caught her attention. Moving to the bed she started reading it. There was just enough moonlight coming through the window for her to read the fictional world of knights dragons without straining her eyes. Vanya read for a few hours before her eyes became droopy and tired. Her eyes starting to close as she fell asleep in Five's bed, thinking of all the things they'd do when he got back. Oh how she wanted more than anything did she want him back.

* * *

The next morning Ben was up first. He started his normal routine, starting with a shower then to brushing his teeth. Remembering they had training off, he grabbed a new set of pajamas. With a fresh set of clothes on, Ben opened the door to find Allison on the other side. "It's all yours."

"Thanks," She replied stepping into the bathroom.

The rest of the morning carried on normally. Ben went to wake up Klaus as he usually ignored his alarm; Allison spent an hour in the bathroom applying makeup; Diego went to go help Grace with setting the table; and Luther put on a record for everyone to listen to. "Bre-ea-kfast is re-e-ad-dy," Diego called from the bottom bannister. At that, everyone sprinted downstairs. Usually scheduled for long training, stockpiling energy was a must do. With no training, there was no need to be in a rush. 

Downstairs in the dining area they sat at their designated spots waiting for Grace to bring the food out. "We're having waffles this morning." Grace chirped setting down a platter of warm waffles and syrup. "Have any of you seen Vanya?" She asked seeing her seat empty.

"No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since last night." Luther said pouring syrup on the side of his plate.

"Yeah I didn't see her this morning when I got up. Usually we wake up around the same time. Her door was open though," Ben added.

"We must find our dear little sister!" Klaus said with his hand on his forehead. Standing up all six of them went out in search of Vanya. Diego checked the attic, but found nothing. Allison went looking in the treehouse. Klaus and Ben investigated her room.

"Vanya doesn't sleep with her room open normally right-" Ben stopped mid sentence at the sight of the room. "It looks like a tornado swept across here!"

"What the hell happened?" Klaus thought a loud.

"I have no clue," Ben said as they both walked in closer to investigate. They spent a few minutes combing the room for clues on what happened.

Klaus called to Ben as he moved some clothes aside. "Look at this," He said holding out the broken bow. "Vanya's bow, it's broken."

"That's not the only thing broken," Ben pointed out handing it to him. "The blue stopwatch you got them. It broke too." Klaus bit his lip. He was hurt that one of the gifts he spent time picking out was broken on the floor. He was about to say something when Luther called for everyone in an alarming tone. It sounded like it was from Five's room.

"What? What's wrong?" Allison said running into Five's room with the others. "Oh." Vanya laid in front of her with no blanks on, and an open book next to her on the bed.

In the softest voice Luther could possibly muster he woke Vanya up. "Vanya? Vanya are you awake?" He said shaking her gently.

"What's going on?" She asked opening her eyes and stretching. "What are you guys doing in here?" She yawned.

"Are you o-o-ok-ay? What-what are yo-o-uu doing in he-her-e?" Diego countered.

"I don't know what you mean- Oh," Vanya said spotting the broken watching in Klaus's hand. Now she remembered why. "Klaus- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to break it! I don't know what came over me, but I swear to God I didn't mean to break it!" She told him. "Can you please forgive me?"

Heads turned to Klaus. Walking forward Vanya thought he was going to yell at her or something. Dropping to his knees and hugging her he said, "I could never be mad at you Vanya. We can get it fixed or replaced. But I am worried. About you. You didn't show up for breakfast. We've been looking for you. Why did you trash your room?" 

"Wait you trashed your room?" Allison joined in shocked.

"Uh yeah. For the first time in a while I was alone with my thoughts. And everything started to set in. That Five's gone without saying goodbye." 

"I'm sure he had good reason to-" Ben tried to comfort her.

"Yeah but why? Who or what forced him to leave? Why couldn't he tell us? Why couldn't he say goodbye?" Her tone was slightly bitter.

"Hold on what are you talking about? Who forced who?" Luther questioned.

"Vanya pointed out in the letter, Five left because he wasn't allowed to attempt his time traveling," Ben started.

"Right and?"

"Let me finish. Remember at the treehouse? When we were all sharing, he said he wanted to give up time travel for the time being, and work on freezing time?"

"Yeah I remember that!"

"So why would the note talk about time travel unless he was forced to write it or someone else wrote it for him?" Ben finished.

"You're right!" Then it clicked. "He would never leave without saying goodbye. At least not Vanya." Luther said shaking his head at the fact someone would do this.

Sitting beside Vanya, Allison changed the subject. "Why don't we go shopping then get some doughnuts?" She offered. "Everyone agree?" A bunch of nods followed.

"Let-t-t's eat break-breakfast first okay?" Diego suggested. "Mom ma-a-dde waffl-les."

"Sounds great, I need to get some more ingredients for sandwiches anyways," Vanya laughed with a slight smile.

* * *

"Thanks for the delicious breakfast and lunch Mom!" Klaus called running up stairs.

"You're welcome Klaus. Where are you guys going on your first day off?" She called back picking up the plates.

"Oh uh the mall. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is. Just make sure to stay safe and be home by dinner."

"Got it." Up stairs he ran to his room first. He didn't have many non uniform clothes. So he slapped on some pants, a sweater, some gloves, and a jacket. Ben walked in, "Ready to go Klaus? Everyone's downstairs already."

"Yeah let's go." 

Bundled up for the cold month of January, the Hargreeves children set out for the mall. This was a great opportunity to get away from the prison Reginald ran. Be a little bit normal for once. Twenty minutes to the mall on foot, then ten minutes of walking around lost. Recalling directions from a moving car wasn't easy. The first thing they did when they arrived was clothes shopping. Once their 'father' returned occasional night time outings were planned, so other clothes was a must. Zipping around different department stores, they each picked out a hoodie, a t-shirt, a pair of pants or shorts and sat down next to the fountain in the centre with their new clothes on. There was still some time to kill, and it was decided they split up.

"Okay guys we're meeting back here at the fountain in two hours right?" Ben asked looking for confirmation.

"Yeah, here's some money for whatever you guys want to get," Luther confirmed holding out two stacks of money. "Allison and I are going to get some frozen yogurt."

"Aww Luther has a crush, Luther has a crush!" Klaus mocked swiping one of the stacks of cash.

"Shut up!" Luther grumbled back slightly shoving his brother. "Run off to whatever you're up to."

"You're no fun. Let's go get that new watch Vanya," He motioned in the direction of the store.

"I am too fun!" Luther yelled as they slipped behind the corner. "Where are you and Ben going?"

"We-we're goi-ing to the supe-su-supermarket. Vanya wan-n-nted some more ingre-ingredients for her sandwi-wiches." Diego sputtered out. "Do you guys need an-ny thing?"

"No I think we're good," Allison replied taking the money from Luther and handing it to Ben. He and Diego nodded then turned to walk out.

"Remember two hours, then back here!" Luther reminded them.

"Got it, four hours back here," Ben joked.

Luther and Allison were finally alone. Well they were surrounded by strangers, but alone from their family. The first thing they did was claim their seat in the food court. Allison chose a mix of strawberry and cherry yogurt with gummy bears, oreos, hot fudge, and one bright red cherry on top. They were out of chocolate so Luther went with original tart and some hot fudge. Alone time like this was very rare. Reginald never let them out and have leisure time. Let alone frozen yogurt. There wasn't much they could talk about in public without revealing who they were, but they enjoyed each other's company. The outside world was tuned out until someone tapped Luther on the shoulder.

"Are you Number One? Like from The Umbrella Academy?" The girl asked. "You're like they most amazing one out of your siblings!"

He was very surprised by the sudden bombardment, "Uh yes I am-"

"oH mY GOd It rEAlLY iS nUMbEr onE! gIRls cOmE HEre!" She screeched to her friends. "Is Number Five really gone forever? Where are the other members? What's your soulmark? Do think it we're soul-mates?" She dropped her bags and started to pull up her sleeve. 

Allison could see where this was going, and she didn't like one bit of it. "You don't need to show us your soulmark. We're actually enjoying our day off from the academy, well we were. So it would be much appreciated if you could back off. Please." She bit her lip finishing the word 'please', trying not to pumble her.

"Ugh fine whatever," The girl said picking her bags up. "Bye Number One!" The two went back to their frozen yogurt date like nothing happened.

Meanwhile the motion sensors pinged as Ben and Diego stepped through the automatic sliding doors of the supermarket. They wandered aimlessly around the different isles for a bit before a nice worker came to help them. "Hello, are you guys looking for anything specific?" He asked.

"Yes actually where can we find peanut butter and-"

"No we-we're fine. Thanks for asking," Diego finished cutting Ben off. The worker had a puzzled look on his face then walked away.

"Why'd you do that?" Ben whispered. "We don't know where anything is."

"Come on, we can figure it out on our own," Diego insisted. Sighing, Ben agreed. Forty five minutes went by of them searching each isle, then searching it again two minutes later. Once it hit the hour mark, Diego gave in and asked for help. The cashier scanned their items as they decided on what to do for the next hour. "Wanna walk around outside for a bit? Maybe it will start snowing."

"We've got an hour," Ben said eyeing the clock above the checkout lines, "Why not."

While the boys went out hoping for snow, Klaus ran around the corners leaning forward arms out to his sides with Vanya tailing him. "Klaus come back here!" She smiled. "Let's go and get the watch."

"You're the boss little sister," He said instantly stopping. Vanya didn't stop in time and crashed right into him knocking them both to the ground. "Oh my god Vanya are you okay?" He stood up frantically. She didn't answer at first. About to say something she erupted into laughter.

"We should be more careful running like this in public!" She laughed gasping for air. "And we're the same age!"

"Yeah yeah 'same age' whatever. We should get the watch now," He encouraged.

"Alright alright."

Taking a second to compose themselves, they entered the store calmly. Immediately he spotted the exact watch he brought before. He went up to the jeweler and pointed, "Can I please buy that blue watch?" 

"Sure," She opened the case and placed it in a small box. "That will be 100 CAD please."

He thanked her and walked out with Vanya. "Here you go," Holding the box out.

"Thanks so much Klaus." She said hugging him. "Maybe we can go crash the lover's date, people are staring at us here."

"Cool," He agreed heading to the escalator.

"Oh and Klaus, I'm really sorry about breaking the first one you gave me." Vanya apologize.

"Remember I told you, I could never be mad at you if that's what your thinking. Shit happens."

"Thanks-"

"Klaus! Vanya! Over here!" Allison stood on the table waving above the crowd surrounding them. "Can you help us please!"

"Why are all of these people here?" Vanya asked shooing the crowd away.

"Someone recognized us and brought more people," Luther responded. "Let's get Ben and Diego then go."

"Guys guys look outside it's- What the hell is going on?" Ben questioned the mob of girls before him. "Doesn't matter, it's snowing!" Suddenly all the girls dispersed outside.

Luther took a sigh of relief. "Really it's snowing?"

"Yea-yeah," Diego confirmed. "Din-n-ner will be read-read-dy in an hour. Doughnuts can wai-ait. We should star-rt home."

The Hargreeves family trip to the mall was fun. Some hiccups here and there but in the end it was all enjoyable. As they walked back home as the flurries of snow stuck to the ground. Klaus made them stop multiple times to make snow angels, while he made snow devils. Luther scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it at an unsuspecting Diego. That did not sit well with him, and he retaliated by throwing more at him. Thus a free for all snowball fight began. By the time they reached home they were wet and cold. They were having to much fun being normal to care. Normal kids enjoying the wonders of snow.

* * *

Over the next week, things went smoothly. It was really nice not having Reginald constantly breathing down their backs. Grace didn't force them to do their chores or academics, even as a robot she understood they needed a break. The day after shopping, Allison and Ben helped Vanya organize her room, Diego got Grace to buy Vanya a new bow, Luther fixed the lock and door to Five's room, and Klaus took a bunch of carrots from the kitchen for his snowmen army, and watched them melt as the snow dissipated.

The first day of Reginald's second week of leave, the children were playing a game of ninja outside before dinner. "Okay you guys remember the rules for ninja?" Vanya prompted.

"I don't remember," Luther admit.

"Each turn you only have one fluid movement to tag someone else's arm. If your arm is tagged you make a fist behind your back. Last person with arms in play wins. Ready?" She was in starting position when the mission alarm went off.

"Children you have a quick mission alert," Grace informed them. "There's a robbery at a store across town." The team filed into the house leaving Vanya outside. "While your siblings are out, why don't you go and play your violin?" She encouraged holding out a new violin bow.

Vanya's face lit up, "You got me a new bow, thanks so much Mom!"

"You're welcome dear, just be careful to break this one so fast."

"I won't," She promised running up to her room. That night's music reflected her the most. Everything she played was up beat and happy. She hadn't forgotten about Five, not in the slightest, but she was feeling much better than a few days ago. 

Hours later when everyone was back, no one heard and music. Usually when they came home from missions Vanya greeted them with her music. Granted they were out later than expected, so they thought she went to bed. That was until they went to get a snack from the kitchen and saw Vanya with an empty plate in hand looking out the window.

"Hey we didn't know you were still up," Allison whispered trying not to startle the girl.

She didn't move when she responded with, "Hey guys."

"Looking at the stars?"

"Yeah."

"Any particular reason why in here?" Allison hinted at.

"Well," Vanya started as she turned around. Her eyes were teary which was instantly noticeable by the others.

"What happened?" Diego asked.

"I don't know," She said calmly. "I was playing my violin and half way through one of the songs, a thud came from my door. I didn't think anything of it, at first. Then I when I finished the song I heard heavy breathing. I opened my door and heard scrambling movement-" She paused taking a sharp inhale. "The door was cracked and there was a shadow under it, but when I opened it no one was there. I checked everything to make sure it wasn't a break in." Vanya took another paused breath pointing the empty drawers in the corner, "And all of his clothes were gone-are gone." Looking up she continued, "Then I ran downstairs and the peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich I make everyday was gone. This isn't some prank from you guys is it?" Her mind was begging it wasn't a joke, that Five might still return.

"No it-it's not a joke. We wouldn't do that to you," Klaus said. "I promise-we promise. Right?" He gazed behind for backup.

"Of course, we'd never do that to you Vanya." Luther backed him up.

Allison was the first to break the silence, "Why don't we make a fort and sleep in there tonight? It will be fun!"

She nodded slightly looking at the empty drawers she removed from Five's room. Klaus followed her gaze and added, "Tomorrow we'll ask Mom to make some new clothes for Five's return. Okay?" She nodded again.

Vanya's life was a rollercoaster. Ups, downs, loops, everything. Some nights it was really great, and some nights it was really bad. But most nights all she wanted was for this hell to end. What if they were born into a normal family, where they weren't forced to fight for money. One day things would change.


	11. The Wolf and The Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In all worlds, there are prey, and there are predators. Which one is Five?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys it's me again. What's up? Anyways, as you can see this story has a set number of chapters. Don't worry though, it's in a collection so I have more stories planned. The next story is in the works with a few chapters done as a continuation of this one. The first chapter will be out when this story is fully posted.

_"Number Five! You're a follower, you obey me the leader. I am the leader!" The disembodied voice scolded._

_"What if I don't want to?" Five tested recognizing the voice._

_"You'll never see any of your siblings again!"_

Five sat up in a cold sweat. _'Oh it's just a dream, I'm in the treehouse,'_ He thought laying back down. His eyes shot open to see a black instrument case in place of the pillow. Things started coming back. It wasn't a dream, it was an all to real reality. Standing up quickly he looked out the window at the remains of the mansion. A wave of emotions hit, and Five burst into tears.

 _'They're gone. They're all gone. Dead.'_ He sobbed for a while. _'No I can't sit here and cry,'_ He told himself wiping the tears from his face. Pulling the hatch open, Five climbed down the rope ladder. On the way down he lost his footing and fell right into a rose bush. When he opened his eyes, the white flower turned into a gradient of red. _'Maybe things are regrowing!'_ He hoped rolling off the bush. Looking back, it was only a few drops of blood from the sharp thorns staining the petals.

"Fuck." He wasn't happy. Retreating back into the tree Five mumbled, "I can't deal with any of this right now!" He stared at the blood flowing from the open gash on his arm, thinking what to do next before wrapping a clean bandage around it. As he packed the bandages away the curiosity to see if the violin made it came through.

_**Click** _

_**Click** _

Dust rose as the lid flung open. Inside lay a violin snapped in half. Five pushed it away and started sobbing into his pillow again. The one thing he had left of Vanya was broken, and it destroyed him. Based on the moving shadows, he laid in the same position for hours before doing anything else. He noticed something under the violin as he was reaching to close the lid. It was his notebook. The one he told Ben to give to Vanya if he wasn't there in person. 

A few laughs slipped from his smile as he reread the many failed notes written. Vanya kept it even after he was gone. Flipping through the pages gave him reasons to not give up. Attempting to close the book, something was weighing it down. A small wooden box stuck to the back cover. It looked fairly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He tried to think where he'd seen it before. Racking his memories nothing stood out. Tired of recalling painful memories, he set it down and opened up one of his MREs.

A filling meal later, Five saw the drawer he ripped out of Reginald's desk in the corner of the room. Moving aside the trash from his meal, he set it in front of him to examine. He tried everything from throwing it out the window to jumping on it from a top the treehouse. There didn't seem to be a way in other than a key. 

Frustrated and ready to give up, Five threw it at the wall. He groaned looking at the wooden box knowing he needed to be more careful. He got up to grab the drawer and knocked over the wooden box. A shiny object spilled out onto the planked floor. His eyes scanned for the rolling object. When his vision landed on the golden stopwatch, he knew it had to do with Vanya. Five placed it in his pocket and retrieved the drawer. This gave him all the more reason to open that mysterious drawer. To figure out what their father was hiding. To figure out a way home. To save her from Reginald. To save all his siblings from Reginald.

Filled with new motivation, Five gave once last shot at tossing it out the window. Somehow it worked. The drawer broke in two, and the journal flew into one of the rose bushes. Excitement filled Five to the point he almost leapt out the window for the journal. After Five got the journal from the bushes, he settled back into his sleeping set up and opened to the first page.

_**October 1, 1989** _

_Forty three children were born today in a seemingly spontaneous anomaly._  
_These children seem to be our future, I plan to adopt as many as I can and train them._

_**October 21, 1989** _

_I have adopted seven of the forty three children born October 1, 1989._  
_This is less than I expected, but I will make do._

Blah blah blah Five skipped a head to the day they turned four.

_**September 1, 1993** _

_**Subject One** _  
_I have decided to name Subject One, Number One._  
_Number One seems to have developed a super strength ability. If a nanny upsets one of_  
_his siblings, he puts himself in front and protects them. He might make a great leader for our team._

Five was reading entries about his siblings.

_**September 3, 1993** _

_**Subject Two** _  
_Subject Two has been acting delusional. He's constantly running from the nannies_  
_scared, and telling non existent beings to go away. My first thought was maybe he had gotten_  
_into something by accident, but the nannies assured me he hadn't left their sights._  
_I will place him as Number ~~Three~~ Four._

_**September 3, 1993** _

_**Subject Three** _  
_Subject Three developed incredible powers of conjuring. After refusing to_  
_sleep, large tentacles from another dimension emerged from his stomach as he_  
_threw a tantrum. Nanny Ella was the only fatality, and two other nannies were injured._  
_It's decided he'll be placed as Number ~~Two~~ Six._

_**September 16, 1993** _

_**Subject Four** _  
_Subject Four a tantrum after nanny Amy refused to give her extra cookies._  
_During her tantrum, she mentioned something about a rumor, then one of the other_  
_nannies said Amy's eyes clouded over and gave her all the cookies._  
_She has the power of manipulation, it can come in handy for hostages._  
_She'll be placed as Number ~~Six~~ Three._

_**September 21, 1993** _

_**Subject Five** _  
_During play time with Subject Five's siblings, he and Number One got into a fight_  
_and threw some of the blocks at him with almost perfect precision._  
_Subject Five's powers will truly show as he ages, for now he'll be placed as_  
_Number ~~Seven~~ Two for now._

There were only two more about the powers they manifested. His own and Vanya's. Five took a deep breath and turned the page. 

_**September 24, 1993** _

_**Subject Six** _  
_Subject Six's powers revealed when one of the nannies on duty reported him missing._  
_It took us an hour and a half to locate him. He had teleported onto the roof out_  
_of nowhere. Powers seem to be time based. His place will be as Number Five._

The only one left was Vanya's. He was expecting for it be blank, or maybe non existent. But part of him knew something was written on that page.

_**October 1, 1993** _

_**Subject Seven** _  
_Subject Seven's powers manifested quite a bit later than the others._

Three lines in and Five was holding his breath as he continued.

_Her power manifested after Number One refused to share his toys. She started screaming_  
_and all the windows broke, killing the nannies on duty. Wind started flowing in the room_  
_destroying most things around. It seems her powers are linked to her emotions. When she's_  
_happy, the weather is sunny and bright. When she's sad, it rains. When she's mad her powers_  
_allow her to manipulate wind and air, opening up the ability to move objects with the wind._  
_After running multiple trials and tests, I've come to the unfortunate conclusion that she is_  
_too dangerous to herself, and everyone around her. I have no choice but to suppress her powers_  
_with drugs, and Number ~~Four~~ Three will rumor her into thinking she is just_  
_ordinary. She will be placed as Number Seven, most likely will not be apart of the team._

Five was speechless. This whole time Vanya had powers, and Reginald had been suppressing them by drugging her. It filled him with rage. But he calmed down at the thought of reuniting with her. He read, then reread, then kept rereading Vanya's page trying to wrap his head around it. By the time he had finished reading through the entries about their powers, it was dark. _'I'll work on my equations in the morning. I have to. I need to.'_ He told himself as he lay back in his makeshift bed. The watch in his hand as he fell asleep to the slight wind outside.

* * *

Over the next two months, Five dedicated his time to finding the way home.

Week 1 was the hardest. He became homesick quickly. And the realization setting in of his solitary confinement. At night he constantly woke up from Reginald haunting his dreams. During the day he didn't make much progress due to sleep deprivation. Coffee was one of the luxuries he missed. He had tried the drink only once before, but turned it down any other time it was offered. Something about being to bitter. Now he would kill to have a cup. The landscape around him was a barren desert. At first it seemed Five was the only form of live still existing. But as the first week went by, the wild life sprung to life. Sometimes he would hear the wolves howling in the distance. Or see rats scurrying across the empty fields. And once he even saw a deer. If it weren't for the treehouse, Five wouldn't have survived as long as he did.

Week 2 and 3 were a little better and consisted of the same routine. Wake up, eat and drink, do math, eat again, more math, sleep, repeat. Although it was super repetitive, Five made major amounts of progress. After he denounced his work on time travel, it never crossed his mind he would need it so badly. Maybe Reginald was right, he wasn't ready. He wasn't then, but now he wished for nothing more. The Hargreeves mansion was the one and only home he'd ever known, and now it was just out of his grasp.

Week 4 was the toughest. Five's food rations ran low. He'd already ransacked aby building a mile in radius. With the return of wildlife, hunting was his next best option. A deer crossed his path as he stood at the base of the trees. He couldn't do much but throw rocks at it. The only other thing he reasonably hunt were rats. It was one of the most disgusting things he had ever eaten, but it kept him alive. One of the most intelligent people ever existing, reduced to a primitive behaviour.

Week 5 the formula for jumping forward was perfected. Five accidently stumbled upon it while revisiting his older equations. He tested it out by jumping a few seconds, then a few minutes, then an hour to the exact nano second. Acing forward leaps wasn't useful to him now, but it might come in handy for the future. The new confidence of getting one of them right, fuel his fire of motivation more. Nothing and no one would stop him.

Week 6 was his least productive week. Tired of the new routine, Five traveled North with most of his food in search of more supplies. After four days of nothing but charred cans and inedible moresels, he turned around. The other three days of the week were spent heading back South to the treehouse. Now his food and water were critically low. On the path back, he was able to catch and cook two rats and an unsuspecting crow.

After his adventure outward, he returned to an empty treehouse as usual, at the beginning of week 7. Something about Five's new hermit-like lifestyle was more depressing than he had thought originally. A newfound appreciation for his lost family sparked an idea to make graves for his siblings.

The Walkman tapes Luther passed down to Vanya represented his two sides. The first, the one he showed the world, his rule abiding policy and professional side. The second one, the one he hid from the eyes of the judging world, his caring and loving side.

Diego's personally etched switchblade displaying both his sharp and his soft side.  
A forest green nail polish once belonging to Allison, and her efforts put into becoming a family.  
The vodka from Klaus's stolen alcohol was long gone thanks to Five. Nonetheless he buried the bottle, Klaus's mischievous, yet good intentions.  
One of Ben's old books planted back into the soil; thus his ever long quest for knowledge finally put to rest.  
Lastly, Vanya's. The only right thing Five thought of, was her violin. Broken, but still together. Sort of how she lived her life before.

Once each of the sibling's graves had an item buried, Five placed roses according to their number. Luther got one, Diego two, Allison three, and so on.

* * *

The eighth and final week was the best one. It was the week he perfected time traveling backwards. He tested it by jumping an hour back after sunrise and sunset. Starting with only a few minutes, then he moved to a few hours. It was the happiest moments of his life. Originally his plan was to leave halfway through the eighth week, but he chose to conduct extra testing. Another month and he would lose it, so failing was not an option.

It was a rough two months. Not ideal at all, but it gave Five a new lease on life. New appreciation for his family, and surprisingly the academy. As Five packed his things, he chose not to bring much back as it brought many haunting memories. He changed into a clean uniform he saved for his return. The pages filled with writing folded, tucked, and spread amongst his pockets. The golden stopwatch he cherished hidden away in his front left pocket. A few bandaids wouldn't hurt too. Finally Reginald's journal snug in the inner pocket of his blazer. With everything he wanted to take from this hell, he climbed down the rope ladder.

At the base of the tree he waved the graves goodbye and took one last deep breath in. He might just miss this place. Turning to leave, he tripped over the thorny bushes. On second thought probably not.

One last look at the setting sun over the horizon, the brilliant blue rift opened and Five walked through. He stayed in the time stream for a while, accounting for the two months in the apocalypse, and the time he had skipped before he landed in the apocalypse. Now his destination was just a head.

Five popped out mid air in the kitchen of the Hargreeves mansion, falling hard onto the floor. He stood up slightly disoriented to see another peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich on a plate with a note. God he was hungry for a 'real' meal. Without second thought he snatched the sandwich from the plate and started munching. Enjoying his food too much, he didn't notice someone talking to him.

"I swear to god Klaus, if I turn around and you ate that sandwich again I will end you," She said half serious half jokingly. "Hello? Klaus-" She turned around.

Five tried to say something but his mouth was stuck together by the peanut butter mixed with sticky marshmallow. "Hi!" He coughed out waving.


	12. Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya's been waiting for the day Five came back for a month now. But when he does, is she ready for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I stupidly waited til one week before school starts to do my AP work.
> 
> Enjoy

It's been one month since Five Hargreeves left The Umbrella Academy. Thirteen days of no training. Twelve days since Five's clothes went missing, and eleven since they had been replaced. Snow had arrived once more in the last few months of winter. Reginald would be home in the morning after two short weeks, meaning things would go back to how they were before. Endless training and academics at the hands of their 'father'. But there was still some time before his expected return, and this gave Vanya a chance to make one of her amazing sandwiches.

"Hmm mmm mm mm mmm,"

"Damn it Klaus, at least wait for me to leave the room before you eat them!" Vanya scolded Klaus. "They're for Five!"

"Hmm yeah I know, but when Father comes home tomorrow I don't know the next chance I'll get another one of your famous sandwiches little sister!" Klaus complimented taking another bite of the sandwich. "They're just sooooooo good!"

"Thanks, but go finish your neglected assignments, shoo. Father will have our asses next to that creepy portrait of Five," She shuttered placing marshmallows on the new bread. "Lord why was that placed there? It stares into your soul."

"Hmm mmm,"

"Is it supposed to scare us? Well he definitely succeeded in giving me nightmares, what about you?" She waited while placing the peanut butter back in the fridge. "Doesn't it give you nightmares? Klaus?"

"Mmmh?" 

"I swear to god Klaus, if I turn around and you ate that sandwich again I will end you," She said partly serious. "Hello? Klaus-" She turned around closing the fridge door.

The peanut butter-marshmallow glue keeping his jaws stuck together prevented Five from saying anything close to comprehendible at first. "Hi!" He coughed out while waving.

"Five?" Vanya said in disbelief, "Is that really you?" She did a double take not believing her eyes at first. It had been a month since she'd last seen him in the flesh, was it just her mind playing tricks on her? 

"Mmm yeah it's me," He smiled swallowing his bite. Vanya charged at him, ignoring the fact she was only an arms length away, and tackled him to the ground in a big hug.

"Oh god I've missed you so much! I was so worried after you disappeared. Where'd you go? Why'd you leave? Why didn't you say goodbye? Are you okay? What's going on? Where- where? Why?" She wasn't forming full words as she clung to him in tears.

"Hey hey shhh. It's alright, I'm here now." He comforted her. "But let's go somewhere else for now," He said scanning for the camera's current position.

"Wait you're not leaving again are you? Please don't leave me again," Her voice over run by fear as her grip tightened.

"Sh sh it's okay, I'm not. I won't go anywhere, not without you." Five reassured the terrified girl. Her grasp on his uniform loosening at his words let both of them breathe a little easier. With Five landing in the kitchen, it gave a small window between camera movements for him and Vanya to get somewhere safe. After dodging cameras left and right, they ended up in Vanya's room.

"Five, where did you go?" Vanya asked pacing. "Why did you leave? More so why without a goodbye?" Her tone was pained.

"I don't think you want to know," He replied, lost in thoughts as he sat on her bed. "It's haunting."

"No, I really want to know! I can handle it if that's what you're implying," She said crossing her arms.

"It's not that I don't think you can handle it, it's just I can't handle it myself." He shamefully admit. Although her energy out shined any hidden doubt he might have had before.

Vanya could see how much of a struggle it was for him to talk about it. She didn't want to push anything and scare him off once again, even if she wasn't the reason he ran off. At least she hoped she wasn't. "Okay okay you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

"Believe me I want to tell you, but," Five was torn over what he could say, "I think it would be better if we had the others. Where are they?"

"They're finishing up two weeks worth of assignments they skipped. So we can call a meeting tomorrow? Does that sound good?"

"Uh yeah. Why are they doing work now? Reginald would never let us-" He was cut off.

"Reginald is not here right now. He left two weeks ago on a sudden trip. And he took Pogo with him."

Five looked for any clues that she was joking. When he could see she was dead serious, he was shocked. "He's really not here right now?"

"Nope. But I guess he and Pogo will return tomorrow morning. It's too bad you came back right at the end of his leave." Vanya said sitting next to him.

"Yeah it's too bad." He mumbled. In his mind was the vivid image of Reginald and Pogo outside the gates after they supposedly left two months ago, or was it just two weeks? _What was he doing there?_ w

"I wonder why his trip was so random. Maybe he has a secret lover he just had to meet. Or maybe he's a werewolf? No no that's stupid. He would have had to leave many times before this." The pacing started again.

"I don't think-" He stood up trying to catch her.

Vanya didn't notice him, "Oh oh, I bet he AND Pogo are vampires! He never drank any blood, but maybe he's only drinks red colours. Or or or-" 

Five tripped while trying to catch her attention. "Vanya let's-oww!" The various papers with scribbled formulas and equations scattered across the floor, and his inner pocket containing Reginald's journal ripped causing it to fly out.

"Are you okay?"

"Um yeah. I think I stubbed my toe." 

"I didn't tuck the case back far enough. Sorry," She apologized gathering the papers. "What's this?" Vanya asked slightly opening the leather cover.

Snatching the book before she could read it, he lied, "It's just another notebook of mine. Not right now, my important formulas are in here," The anxiety of keep a secret this big was getting to him. His hand brushed the watch as the papers were tucked back in. His breathing steady when he pulled it out.

"You found the watch! Klaus got it as a present for you and I. Something about how it matches our soulmarks." 

"Yep. Exploring the mansion in the future, I found your violin case with my notebook and this watch hidden inside." His voice soft as he pocketed it. "You kept the letter I wrote you all that time?" 

"Of course I did. Why would I ever get rid of it?" Vanya helped the teary eyed boy on to her bed. "You wrote it for me didn't you?"

Five wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I just assumed you'd move on from me," His tough guy facade crumbling at the hands of his own tears. "You know after..."

"You were only gone a month. I was worried, but I couldn't move on. We're soul-bound." She pulled her sleeve up showing the mark. "And what do you mean 'you know after'?"

Changing the subject quickly he asked, "Have you stopped taking those drugs Reginald gives you?"

"Moms been monitoring me closely since I the coma. I'm taking one pill ever other day. That reminds me," Vanya reached for the bottle filled with pills.

"Wait no!" Five sprung into action and slapped the bottle to the ground.

"Something about this family and slapping each other," She rolled her eyes, "What was that for? You've been acting very different since you got home. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing- well I'll explain everything in the morning okay?" Five brushed off her question. "I missed you." He said wiping his face.

"I missed you too."

* * *

The previous night Five had forgotten the terrible things he endured in the apocalypse. All his worries and fears melted away throughout the night thanks to Vanya's radiating presence. By sun up it felt like the whole mess was nothing more than a lucid nightmare. 

They created a plan to keep Five's presence a secret long enough for the meeting. "Be safe okay?" Vanya told Five.

"I will, don't worry." A blue light flashed and Five was gone.

At the table, everyone noticed how Vanya changed overnight. Her smile was genuine, and not a single note of sorrow when she spoke. Ben, Allison, and Luther brushed it off as another stage of grief. At least she wasn't moping around. Reginald would be back soon, no point in poking now. Diego and Klaus on the other hand worried. Had she finally snapped? "V-v-vvanya y-ou okay?" Diego wondered from behind his chair.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know you just seem," Klaus joined in, "So..."

"Happy?"

"Yeah happy."

"Today is just one of those happy days." She laughed. "I was thinking, we could go get doughnuts today? We didn't get them when we went to the mall last week. Plus I want to talk to you guys about something."

"That's be great," Luther started, "But Reginald comes back today. He'd never let us go out." Vanya's smiled turned to an devilish grin. Holding 5 fingers up, she started putting them down. Five, four, three, two, one:

"Children why are you still standing?" Grace asked.

"We're going back to normal routine and waiting for father," Allison said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Pogo called and informed me your father's flight was canceled. They should be on the next one out, and arrive sometime tomorrow. I'm not programmed for training, so you have an extra day off." Grace announced then walked away. Everyone looked back at Vanya with perplexed faces.

"WITCHCRAFT!" Ben joked.

"I'm so proud, my little sister dabbled in the dark arts!" Klaus gushed.

"How-how did y-y-you do that?" Diego stuttered out.

"A magician never reveals their secret." Vanya stated. "Can we get doughnuts then?"

"Su-sure," Luther muttered a little scared of what just happened. "Oh you mean now?"

"I mean why not? We can get some breakfast there too." She shrugged. "Let's go."

The Hargreeves children dressed in the street clothes they bought a week ago and set off to the dinner. Overnight the snow had melted, but the air was still chilly. Good thing they sprung for fleece linning in their hoodies. At the dinner, a nice waitress seated them three booths away from the door near some other customers. They ordered their own dishes from the breakfast column, a dozen random doughnuts, and some hot chocolate. They sat in silence waiting for their food to come.

"So what did you want to talk about Vanya?" Ben was the first to break the silence. "Did something bad happen?"

"Nothing bad happened, but I do want to show you something." Vanya looked at the clock on the wall.

Time passed and the food and drinks arrived. Ben asked, "What are we waiting for?"

"That," 

A familiar bright blue rift appeared. Five casually strolled out and took a sip of one of the hot chocolates. "Sup guys?" He waved. Everyone except Vanya's jaw dropped.

"You're a few minutes late," Vanya stood up and pulled an extra chair over.

"Sorry, the control tower had better security than I thought." He sighed. The rest of the group got up and hugged him.

"We were so worried!"

"Why'd you go?"

"Where have you been?"

"Where'd you go?"

"I just asked that Klaus,"

"Sorry I'm so excited."

"Are you leaving again?"

Five was already prepared for the bombardment of questions. "Guys guys, I can answer any and all questions. First can we enjoy breakfast together?" His gaze fell to the plates of food. Boy did he miss real normal food.

"Right right." Luther backed off. He was so happy Five was back safe and sound. The feeling that he was the reason Five left followed his all month.

Motioning Five waved the waitress over. "Can I have a coffee please," She nodded and went to pour him a cup. 

In the third booth from the door of Griddy's Doughnuts in Toronto Canada, seven kids. No boy genius recently lost in time, No boy in search of parental affirmation, not a girl with the power of influence, nor a boy haunted by ghosts, no boy with a stutter, or a boy with monsters living within, or even a girl broken on the inside. Just seven kids enjoying a warm meal and doughnuts together. As normal kids.


	13. Lionized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're children raised secluded in a mansion. No one will notice one disappear then reappear right?
> 
> Definition of Lionized: give a lot of public attention and approval to (someone); treat as a celebrity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slacking a bit. School starts soon and I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for it.

"That was a great meal. I haven't had one in ages!" Five exclaimed. He ate three plates of hash browns, two plates of pancakes, and two more plates of scrambled eggs. "Shall we head out now? I can tell you of my travels." Luther left money on the bill with 10% tip as everyone stood up from the booth. Once they arrived back at the mansion, Vanya told Grace they'd be in the treehouse if needed. "Where should I start?" Five asked cuddling up next to Vanya.

"From the beginning." Ben suggested.

"Okay so it started on our thirteenth birthday when our soulmarks appeared. And I-"

"Skip the boring part!" Klaus called out.

Five rolled his eyes, "Fine. The day Vanya spilled water on Luther, and I snapped Reginald called me to his study remember? Well he threatened I stay away from Vanya. And that I encourage you all to shun and ignore her with me. I bit back, and he warned I was on thin ice. Then I was dismissed for the training. He never said anything about that day. Only that I was close to crossing him. And yet I came to the courtyard to see Vanya was dangling a hundred fucking feet in the air." His anger went from 0 to 100 instantly. 

He calmed down at Vanya's hand on his back, and he continued. "I didn't see him say or do anything while in his study that would make me think he forced you up there. So I left it alone, because I know if you fell I'd catch you. And I did. I didn't do anything even though I thought it was an empty threat. But it was wrong." Five's emotions turned to sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Allison wondered. "You were wrong?" She didn't understand. Usually Five was never wrong. Save the time they were four and he took a wrong turn into the wall.

"Yeah you-you'r-re never wro-wro-wrong?" Diego added.

"Well I was this time. My ego prevented me from seeing the bigger picture," Now he was up and pacing the small box. "I was to stupid to see what was happening and Reginald pulled the carpet right out from under me, and we fell. I was to fucking blind!" Grace's programing would short circuit due to how close he was from pulling all of his hair out. 

"Wait- I think I missed something. I'm lost." Klaus said scratching his head.

"I um right sorry. The session. It um- he had it planned from the start. Well actually it wasn't planned but it was easily altered." He started rambling.

Allison was getting tired of his tangents. She loved him, and glad he was back, but he needs to get to the point. Waiting for him to walk by she stood up and slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it!"

"Nevermind let me finish. So um," Thinking hard with his hands on the bridge of his nose trying to remember. "Training."

"Training?"

"Yes training. We had our scheduled training at the bank simulator. But that morning we all acted differently. Treating Vanya differently, it was suspicious. Then when I lost it he for sure knew something was going on. The whole simulation was just a distraction. So so I would lose my edge and he had an excuse to kick me out. While we were all distracted fighting each other, he.. he... he um," Five couldn't bring himself to say it as he took Vanya's hand. "He pushed you off the edge." Horrified faces turned to the pair looking for a reaction or something. She didn't say anything. No tears or fits. Nothing. Well almost nothing, Five heard distant thunder. But he continued on. "We fell a hundred-ish feet to the lawn. I was only out for a few days and spent 2 months recovering. You all know that. Then it came time for my physical therapy. By the end of the week I was capable of moving freely. Then um Ben, Klaus, you came to visit me remember?"

The two boys looked at each other and said, "I remember."

Five continued, "I was called into his study again by Pogo, and that was the last time I saw any of you. That's when he told me he was the one who pushed Vanya off the building." He shuttered at not only the thought of the gruesome scene, but the sudden drop in temperature.

"Hold on," Luther was the most horrified of all. He knew his father wasn't the best, or even good for that matter. But he never thought he'd push anyone off the roof like that. "Reginald, our father, was the one who caused this whole ordeal? Where I had to wash the blood off the grass?" His question was ignored, and Allison was crying. She had spent a long time forgetting the moment Vanya fell. It replayed constantly in her thoughts.

"Don't you see? We've been playing as pawns in HIS game. But it doesn't end there. The reason she didn't wake up sooner, was because he drugged her. Keeping her asleep. As MY punishment. He said the only way she'd wake up is if I left."

"Father was the reason you left?" Ben asked.

"Yes. I had no choice. If I refused he would pull the plug on her life support." Once again he was by Vanya's side. She still hadn't said anything. "He said I had to time travel. To the past. And I did a few times."

"So the whole time you were stuck in the past?" Ben worried. It was like listening to a horror story. He looked down, the whole time he'd been picking at his fingernails. "Shit I need a bandaid,"

"Not exactly, and here," Five whipped out the bandages he brought. Ben thanked him, and he continued. "I was stuck, two months to be exact, but not in the past. I didn't realize there were two completely different sets of equations for going forward and backwards. The first time I landed was two weeks in the future. He had only given me a little bit of supplies so I bought some first aid stuff. I thought maybe it was safe to come back so I walked back to the mansion. I didn't know they were leaving, but I saw them. Once they left I went to the kitchen and found a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich with my name, and ate it."

"You were the one who at the sandwich!" Klaus accused.

"Yeah, I jumped to my room and took all of my clothes, because I didn't know how long I'd be gone. About to leave, I heard it." Five perked up.

"Heard what exactly?"

"I heard Vanya. Rather her music. I sat leaning on her door and listened for however long she played. I think she heard me and I ran when the knob turned above me." He said gazing into her eyes.

Vanya snapped out of her trance. "It was you? Who took the clothes and sandwich?" He nodded. "Oh thank god, I thought I was going crazy!" She laughed. Something about her cheery tone sent chills to her siblings. Five was not expecting this reaction. Noticing all eyes on her she said, "Sorry continue."

Unsure of what happened Five went on, "Jumping again I landed in a snowy time. I didn't want to live there so I went again. I shouldn't have, but I did." His breath began to shrink with each word. "But there was something in the timestream, clouding my vision." Fear was taking over again. "I-I couldn't see anything. I came out- and and-" His breathing changed drastically. He was hyperventilating. The brother they once knew, the one with no fears, the one with courage 10 times of a lion, the one never afraid to fight back, couldn't even recount his journey. He really had changed, for good or bad.

"It's okay Five," Vanya reached for his arm. Storm clouds cast a dark shadow on the property making hard to see anyone.

He moved away when she did. "No it's not! You don't know what I saw!"

"Then tell us what you saw!" She shot back a little too hard; the rain turned to ice falling from the clouds.

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not? You can tell us anything, we're your siblings!" But Five barely heard her over the thunder.

"BECAUSE THERE WASN'T ANYTHING TO SEE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. A bolt of lightning struck the field briefly illuminating the walls surrounding them. During the flash of light, the Hargreeves children saw not Five Hargreeves fearless genius, but a scared boy haunted by his isolation. His broken expression mixed with the fear mistaken as anger. Even though it was only seconds of light, you didn't miss the small scars littering his face. Most of all, they could see he was holding back his tears. "There wasn't anything. Only destroyed buildings and ruins."

The ambient sounds from the storm quieted. "What do you mean? What happened?" Her voice small and sheepish.

"Just as I said, there wasn't anything. I don't know what happened. Everyone was dead."

"What? I-I don't understand,"

"What don't you understand about everyone was gone?"

Vanya knew it was the pain talking. Slowly the storm drifted away, bringing light once more. If only the storm was over. "Sorry." She apologized.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just hate that place." He apologized hugging her.

"I know, go on." She encouraged.

"I couldn't find anyone. Any of you," He said looking around. "I searched and searched for any signs of life, nothing. All I found was a newspaper dated 'April 1st, 2019'. Eventually I went to the mansion but there wasn't much left. I found your violin case with the watch and notebook, and a locked drawer while trashing Reginald's stu-stu-study."

"Hey you don't have to continue Five," Luther said trying to comfort him.

"No. I have to tell you guys. Two months. Two months I spent in the, the apocalypse! I barely survived with the little food and water. I-I had to kill rats for food. Fucking rats!"

"Wh-wh-we had no idea," Diego commented.

"None of us had a clue." Five stated. "We would never have known." He stated coldly.

"I can't imagine what you truly went through while you were gone. It's stressful just hearing about it," Ben said. "Let's take a break and get something to eat." He suggested holding the hatch open.

"There's something else I have to tell you." Five stopped him. "Um, there was a journal I found in the locked drawer. Reginald's journal. It had entries about all of us," He pulled the journal from his inner blazer pocket handing it to Ben. Ben opened it and flipped through the various pages, until he came to their fourth birthday.

"Look I think this one is mine," He read out.

_**September 3, 1993** _

_**Subject Three** _   
_Subject Three developed incredible powers of conjuring. After refusing to_   
_sleep, large tentacles from another dimension emerged from his stomach as he_   
_threw a tantrum. Nanny Ella was the only fatality, and two other nannies were injured._   
_It's decided he'll be placed as Number ~~Two~~ Six._

"Oh look I think this one's Diego's," Klaus butt in.

_**September 21, 1993** _

_**Subject Five** _   
_During play time with Subject Five's siblings, he and Number One got into a fight_   
_and threw some of the blocks at him with almost perfect precision._   
_Subject Five's powers will truly show as he ages, for now he'll be placed as_   
_Number ~~Seven~~ ~~Two for now.~~_

"This one's about you Vanya," Klaus read aloud.

_**October 1, 1993** _

_**Subject Seven** _   
_Subject Seven's powers manifested quiet a bit later than the others._

_Her power manifested after Number One refused to share his toys. She started screaming_   
_and all the windows broke, killing the nannies on duty. Wind started flowing in the room_   
_destroying most things around. It seems her powers are linked to her emotions. When she's_   
_happy, the weather is sunny and bright. When she's sad, it rains. When she's mad her powers_   
_allow her to manipulate wind and air, opening up the ability to move objects with the wind._   
_After running multiple trials and tests, I've come to the unfortunate conclusion that she is_   
_too dangerous to herself, and everyone around her. I have no choice but to suppress her powers_   
_with drugs, and Number ~~Four~~ Three will rumor her into thinking she is just_   
_ordinary. She will be placed as Number Seven, most likely will not be apart of the team._

"My god Vanya, I had no idea..." Luther said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Allison approached her slowly, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know- I-I-"

"It's fine Allison."

"But- but you- because of me," She couldn't find the words to express how bad she felt.

"You just found out you had powers this whole time," Luther finished. "It's a lot to take in all at once, and that father has been suppressing it this whole time."

"I think I'll be fine," Vanya smiled as she threw the orange bottle of pills out the window over the shining field. "I just learned I have powers!"

"Children," Grace called from the base of the tree, "Are you okay? That was a nasty storm."

"We're fine Mom!" Allison yelled back.

"That's good. Also there are some kids claiming they saw dear Five. Is that true?"

"Shit. Did the cameras see us?" Ben wondered.

Five shook his head, "No, there aren't any cameras near here."

"Maybe someone see us when we were out?" Ben wondered.

"We weren't wearing our usual clothes. No one- shit Five doesn't have a set of street clothes like us." Klaus realized.

"Hello children?" She repeated.

"One second Mom!" Vanya called. "Shit shit I don't know what to-"

Grace's head popped through the hatch. "Hello children. Hello Five." She waved.

There wasn't anything Five could do to get out of this now. So he waved back. "Hi Mom."

"Now now you've been gone for sometime. Let's get you inside with a proper meal." She motioned climbing down the ladder. 

"What happens now, when Father comes home?" Luther wondered.

Five looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Doesn't matter. He's not our father. Never has been, never will be."


	14. Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the Hargreeves children escape the Tyrannical grip of Sir Reginald Hargreeves? If so where can they go?

Roughly two weeks after Reginald Hargreeves left on a sudden trip, Five Hargreeves returned to the mansion. He wanted to keep it a secret, but that fell through after an innocent meal at the diner; revealing his identity to civilians. The day after his return he lay resting on the pillows of his bed, scribbling away on some new paper in his pajamas. "Mmm carry the three. No no that's not right. Maybe the six?" Mumbling to himself as Grace looked him over.

Diego ran into the infirmary just as Grace finished examining Five. "Dads home, and he-e wants to s-s-see y-ou," He panted, "We can't find Vanya anywhere." Five reluctantly got up and followed Diego to the parlor.

"Welcome home Number Five!" Reginald greeted offering his hand. When the boy ignored him he continued, "It's nice to see you doing well." Something was up. Reginald never complimented anyone like that. "Why don't you sit down and we can start this meeting."

"What's going on?" Five sat down hesitantly and asked. "Where's Vanya?"

"Actually we were just about to discuss Number Seven." He said. "Why don't you follow me." Reginald stood up and walked out the parlor. The kids looked at one another before following him down the long corridor to an elevator. Pogo was already waiting when Reginald stepped in and waited. "Don't be afraid." He encouraged, though none of them trusted him. Five stepped in first, opposite to Reginald. The rest filed in after.

"What floor Master Reginald?" Pogo requested.

"Basement please." Pogo nodded and pressed the button. No soothing music played like in public elevators. Just silence.

_**Ping** _

The elevator doors opened revealing a lab-like room. "What is this place?" Venom strong in Luther's question. He'd never seen this place before, and he was always kept in the loop.

"It's my lab." He answered swating at a hand wandering towards some set specimens. "Don't touch that!" He scolded.

"Sorry," Klaus pulled his arm back. "What do you do down here, uh Sir?"

"I run experiments on you all." He explained pushing the monitor power button.

Instantly the group took a step back. "You-you what?" Ben looked around the equipment frightened.

"Well I've been keeping tabs on you children since the day I bought you." 

The monitor turned on and a disembodied voice spoke up, "Hello. Which camera would you like to access today?"

"Pull up East wing cameras three through seven, and North hall cameras nine through eleven." He commanded.

"Pulling up East wing cameras three through seven, and North hall cameras nine through eleven." It repeated, and a bunch of images appeared on a big screen.

"I have been monitoring you through cameras, you all know this?" A grin appeared on his face. "Computer, pull up basement camera one with sound."

"Pulling up basement camera one with sound." It repeated. An image of a metal cage popped up.

"What the hell is that?" Klaus jumped back at the sight.

"You really are stupid," Reginald sighed. "Computer play sound preset seven, at a frequency 15574 Hz," He commanded. 

"Playing sound preset seven, at frequency 15574 Hz," Nothing sounded. Suddenly screaming was heard from the chamber.

"STOP PLEASE STOP! LET ME OUT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" The screaming intensified.

The voice was muffled, but familiar. "Who's-who's that?" Diego asked pointing to the monitor.

Reginald laughed, "Take a look for yourself. Computer enable camera two."

"Enabling camera two." A live video from inside the chamber pixelized. It was Vanya still in her pajamas, banging on the door and screaming.

He picked up a wired com from the dash and shout into the mic, "This is your punishment. Quiet down!" Shock filled the children's faces. Ben and Klaus caught Allison after she charged at Reginald and he pushed her away. "I thought I taught you all better. Intensify frequency ten percent." Vanya's screaming got louder as she covered her ears. She was the only one capable of hearing the frequency. "Hmm. Increase frequency by 20 percent."

Five was completely frozen in fear, until he saw blood coming out of her ears. His instincts kicked in and tried to create a rift, but nothing opened. "Down here your powers don't work." He laughed. Five kept trying to open a rift, still nothing was happening.

"Increase frequency by 40 percent." Now Vanya was on the floor shielding her ears from the sound no one else could hear. This infuriated Five even more. Luther's fight or flight response kicked in. Against his better judgement he lunged at Reginald and smashed him into the wall. "Why are you doing this?" He looked at Reginald. "Turn whatever he turned on, off!" He ordered his siblings. "NOW!"

Everyone rushed to the control panel and started pressing buttons. "Nothings working!" The sound continued on. After many attempts to shutting it off, Ben slammed a switch off and Vanya's screaming stopped as she lay on the floor unresponsive.

"Find her." Luther said getting off Reginald. "FIND HER NOW!"

They split up searching the many rooms of the basement. Five followed her screams as they got louder and louder bursting through door after door looking for her. After the 40th or so door, he found the room. It was behind a glass viewing pane. He found a chair and started smashing it against the glass. Eventually it crashed through and he ran in. He started banging on the metal door to get her attention. But she lay there still. "OVER HERE!" He notified his siblings for backup.

The door had a nine digit pin lock. There wasn't enough time to crack the code, so he continued to bang on the door. When he looked back he saw her pointing and screaming in the small window. He couldn't hear her though the sound proofed walls.

Suddenly he felt a stabbing pain on the back of his head and collapsed. Reginald had come up from behind and hit him with the back of a pistol.

"You're so much more trouble than you're worth." Reginald shook his head. He drew the firearm and aimed at the two, but a flying knife hit him in the hand and it dropped.

"Gh-ghe-get away from the-th-them!" Diego yelled. "They're dowh-down here!" His siblings came running. He sprinted behind the man and held him at knife point. Klaus was the first to arrive. His anger and hatred built up over thirteen years boiled over and he lost it. The only weapon he had was his hands. So he started hitting the enemy in the gut.

"What," He threw a jab to the chest, "Is. Your. Problem!? What," Klaus shovel hooked him in the stomach, "Did we do, to deserve this!" Hurt mixed with confusion filled his words as he sent and upper cut to the man's jaw. "Let her go!" He screamed aimlessly punching. His actions turned into a childish tantrum.

Ben, Allison, and Luther entered to Klaus whaling on the downed enemy. Diego let go of Reginald to help Ben rip Klaus away. "I heard a rumor you were calm," Allison whispered. He shrank into Ben's arms and pointed to Five laying on the ground.

Luther went to retrieve Five, but Reginald pulled another pistol on the boy. "Move and he gets it." Everyone's hands went up and they backed down. "I've given you everything. A roof to sleep under. Food to eat. Clean water! And this is how you repay me?"

Slowly Five regained consciousness during the argument. A skull splitting pain rose from the back of his head. He put his hand on it, and saw a small bit of crimson residue. An image of the barren wasteland flashed across his vision.

"You may have given us everything, but you treat us horribly!" Klaus yelled in tears, "You pin us against each other to the point of breaking!"

"Forcing us, forcing ME to release these monsters that live inside me! All for your little game of chess?" Ben bit his lip at the thought of what he'd done.

Reginald was panting heavily from the strain on his body. "You don't understand I-"

Allison joined the argument, "No you don't understand. We've literally killed for you, and you lock one of us up in a torture chamber?"

"Number Seven is not on the team, she's ordin-" Reginald argued ignoring her faint screams from behind.

"Vanya is a part of the team. She has powers, you've been suppressing them this whole time!" Luther shot back.

"Number One! Do not disrespect me like that. I expect things like this from your siblings, but you?" He tried to converse with Luther.

"Yu-your first mistake was ehx-expecting anything from us!" Diego interrupted.

"Shut up Reginald." Luther told him.

Reginald's shocked face turned to an angry one, "I am your father, you will not-"

"You're not our father! You bought us!" Five spat lunging with a glass shard from behind. He had been making his way behind the man to sneak attack, but it was for nothing as he flipped him to the ground on contact.

During this whole ordeal Vanya was trapped on the other side of a metal wall watching it all go down. She couldn't watch her loved ones get hurt any more. Turning around her back slid down the door of the capsule. Vanya felt so helpless at that moment. Her siblings were fighting for her freedom, and she was the damsel in distress. A little girl in her pajamas. She curled into a ball on the ground, and felt something hard in her pocket. It was the blue stopwatch. Then Vanya heard something break and looked out the window to a terrible scene.

Reginald had disarmed everyone. His coughing turned into laughing as he aimed the gun at Five's head. "I should have tried harder to keep you apart." As the man they once called their father pulled the trigger, something flicked. A surge of power coursed through her causing the walls surrounding her almost vaporized with the explosion.

Five braced himself for impact of the bullet. When nothing came, he slowly looked up to an amazing sight. The bullet was inches from his face, and the debris from the explosion was frozen mid air. Had he done it? Did he actually freeze time? Allison stuck in air, fists ready. Luther close behind. Nine of Diego's knives launched blade first aimed at Reginald's head. Ben holding Klaus back from the fight. Then he saw her. Vanya. She was standing on the remnants of the cell looking at him. Five raced to catch her as she collapsed into his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Just tired." She smiled. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I think I just froze time though. The formula wasn't even complete, I have no idea how-" Vanya was poking him.

"Look," She said pointing to his arm. "Your soulmark is glowing."

Quickly pulling back his sleeve, a soft white glow came from his mark. "Look yours is too," He said pulling her sleeve back.

"What do we do now?" She wondered looking at the mess frozen around them.

"I don't know. But it's not safe here. We need to run away. Now."

"We can't just leave our siblings." She protested. "They're our family, unlike Reginald."

"I know," He sighed reaching for a flying Allison. He flinched when her mark started glowing yellow-ish and fell straight to the ground. Disorientated she stood up in defense mode. 

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

"Five froze time and now we're here," She arc-ed her arm showing off the room. Five touched each of the siblings arms, and Vanya watched each of their marks glow yellow-ish and fall.

Once all of the children were unfrozen, Five confronted all of them. "It's not safe to be here anymore. We need to leave."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Ben asked holding Klaus in his arms. "We have only ever lived here."

"Plus we don't know how to get out of here." Klaus added.

"I have an idea." Five offered helping Vanya up. "I can jump us to the United States."

"But you've never jumped that far, nor with this many people," Vanya protested again.

"I know! But we have no other options." He insisted holding his hand out. "I've got nothing else, and I don't know how much longer time will be frozen. We have to at least try."

Luther sighed, "We don't have any other options," grabbing Five's hand. "Come on guys we don't have time."

"We don't have time. I'm in." Allison said taking hold of Luther's empty hand.

"Klaus?" Five asked.

"I'm not going anywhere without my Benny-Boo." He answered.

"Well I'm going. This is a chance we can start new!" Ben claimed. Both held hands and interlocked with the group.

"Fuck this place." Diego said taking Ben's hand.

Five offered his hand to the girl, "It will only work if everyone is in." 

"No. It's too dangerous!" She argued trying to get support from her siblings. It was no use, they already made up their minds. "Damn it fine. If anything happens to you I will revive then kill you," She smirked.

"Roger that," He salute. His rift opened emitting a deep blue light. "Everyone ready?" 

"Three"

"Two"

"One" 

Just as they hit one, time unfroze and they were shot into the rift by the explosion. It was hard to see anything in the dimension between dimensions. "This way!" Five called leading the way, "I see an opening." 

On the other side, they fell from the sky in an alleyway. Diego was the first standing, and helped everyone else up. "Where ahr-are w-w-we?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. We need some help though. This way out of the alley." Five pointed.

Around the corner were a bunch of people minding their own business on the streets of the busy city. Five saw a man standing in front of a building and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and greeted them, "Welcome to Portland Oregon's youth homeless shelter, how can I-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence before gasping. "Oh my, what happened to you children?" He said laying his eyes on them. "Let's get you some medical attention right away. Stay right here! I need medical supplies out front ASAP," He called into a black radio.

Five turned to his siblings, "I guess we're in Portland, Oregon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading this installment of the series. I'm taking a break for a bit while I focus on school work. But my next story is a continuation of this one, and will be posted soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it. I don't know how many chapters I'll do. I really like the story line I have planned out.


End file.
